HSM: The Series!
by Stewierulz12
Summary: This is what it would be like if HSM and Degrassi had a baby. A cool teen drama with your favorite HSM stars!
1. The Devil Wears a Letter Jacket opening

ok i know theres probly been fics like this... well I want to do one anyway. this series will be like your typical teen dramas with typical teen issues. ok here is the pilot.

Sharpay and Ryan arrive at school.

Sharpay: We're finally in high school.

Ryan: Yep, on do bigger and better things.

A jock walks by.

Sharpay: Speaking of bigger.

He turns around

Jock: Huh?

Sharpay: Ummm, I said that... I'm a good digger.

Jock: Umm ok. By the way, I'm Cody.

He puts his hand out. Sharpay grabs his hand, and shakes it. He looks at Ryan. Ryan shakes his hand. He tries to let go, but Cody keeps shaking it. Ryan notices Cody is rubbing his hand with his thumb while shaking it. Ryan jerks his hand away.

Cody: Well, I better go. Bye.

Sharpay: Toodles!

Ryan just did a little confused wave.

Cody heads down the hall. He turns around and gives a little wave. Ryan can tell he's looking at him. Sharpay, being the person she is, thinks he's waving at her. She gives him a big wave. She turns around to Ryan.

Sharpay: Wow what a HOTTIE!

Ryan has a confused look on his face.

OPENING CREDITS

(I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana plays)

We havent met, and thats ok,

ZAC EFRON AS TROY

Cuz you will be askin for me one day

ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY

Dont wanna wait, in line,

VINESSA ANNE HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA

the moment is mine belive me.

LUCAS GRABEEL AS RYAN

Dont close, your eyes.

CORBIN BLUE AS CHAD

Cuz its a chance worth takin,

MONIQUE COLEMAN AS TAYLOR

and I think that I can shake you.

OLESYA RULIN AS KELSI

I know where I stand, I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad it's everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I've got, I've got nerve!

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL : THE SERIES

ok theres part one. I know its short but oh well! pleez review: - )


	2. The Devil Wears a Letter Jacket pt 1

ok good reviews. ok heres The Devil Wears a Letter Jacket pt1. ok here it goes.

Ryan walked into his first class of the day, and the school year. He usually sat with Sharpay, but she didnt have that class with him. He sat next to Gabriella.

Ryan: Hey Gabby.

Gabriella: Hey Ryan! Whats up?

Ryan: Nothing much.Umm I'v got a question.

Gabriella: Okay, shoot.

Ryan: How do you know if a guy likes you?

Gabriella: Well uh-- Wait! Are you, um, like that?

Ryan: OH hell no, but theres this guy who keeps waving at me, and when we shook hands he was rubbing my hand with his thumb.

Gabriella:Wow. Umm I dont know Ryan. He could be just really nice, or he could have a little crush on you.

Just then Cody walk into the room. He walked up and sat next to Ryan.

Cody: Hey Ryan.

He gave Ryan a little sweet smile

Ryan: Hey...

He looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at him. She nodded her head.

After class was over, Ryan walked to his locker. When he opened it a note fell out. He picked it up and opened it. It read:

RYAN, MEET ME IN THE GARDEN AREA NEXT TO THE SCIENCE LAB.

There was no signature, but Ryan knew who it was. It was Cody. Ryan didnt want to go, but he had to to set Cody straight. He walked up to the garden area and Cody was sitting there.

Cody: You came! Wow, I didnt think you would.

Ryan: Cody, what do you want?

Cody: I need to talk to you. You see, I dont know why, but I think I like you.

Ryan: WHAT?

Cody: I wanted to ask if you'd go out with me.

Ryan: NO! I dont like guys.

Cody: What? You semmed pretty gay to me.

Ryan walked up to him and slapped him.

Cody: Wow, I likem' fisety!

Ryan: Asshole!

Cody took off his letter jacket.

Cody: Ryan, will you wear this.

Ryan: No!

Cody: Please!

Ryan: NO!

Cody: Why?

Ryan: Because I'm not gay!

Cody: I can change that.

Ryan: Cody, I will never in a million years go out with you! To tell you the truth I think your a freak!

Cody punched Ryan. He pulled out a pocket knife.

Cody: I hear you and your sister are pretty close. Hmmm.

He walked out of the garden area. Ryan got up and ran. He ran through the hall and he saw Sharpay making out with Cody. Sharpay noticed him.

Sharpay: Ryan, Cody is coming over tonight so dont interupt.

Ryan: But--

Sharpay: Ryan I dont have time.

Ryan: Ok , but Cody can I talk to you for a second?

Cody: Sure.

They walked aside.

Ryan: Cody I'll go out with you, just dont hurt my sister.

Cody: Sorry Ryan that offers expired.

Ryan: What?

Cody: If you want Sharpay to be safe. Come to my house tomorrow.

Ryan: Ok fine.

Cody went to Sharpay and they left.

Ryan was getting scared. He had to tell someone. Someone he could trust. Gabriella! He ran to find her. He saw her at the end of the hallway.

Ryan: Gabriella!

Gabriella: Huh?

Ryan: I need to talk to you.

Gabriella: About what.

Ryan: Umm

Gabriella: Ryan it's okay. You can tell me anything.

DUN DUN DUN

Cliffhanger!

ok how'd you like it. ok thats the first part of The Devil Wears a Letter Jacket. dont worry, the next chapter will be pretty intence. REVIEW!


	3. The Devil Wears a Letter Jacket pt 2

thanx for the reviews! time for The Devil Wears a Letter Jacket pt 2. ok here it goes!

Gabriella: OH MY GOSH RYAN!

Ryan: What should I do?

Gabriella: I dont know. Maybe you should report it.

Ryan: I cant! He'll hurt Sharpay.

Gabriella: Well, maybe you should go to his house like he wants you to, and if things get out of hand call me. You have me on speeddial right?

Ryan: Yeah. Okay I'll do it.

That night Ryan drove to Cody's house. When he got there he called Sharpay.

RING RING

Sharpay: Hello.

Ryan: Hey Sharpay.

Sharpay: Yeah?

Ryan: Is Cody with you?

Sharpay: No he cancelled.

Ryan: Okay. Umm I need to tell you something.

Sharpay: What?

Ryan: Ummm.

Sharpay: WHAT?

Ryan: Nothing, Bye!

He quickly hung up. He hopped out of his car and walked to the door of Cody's house. He banged the door three times.

BANG BANG BANG!

Cody slowly opened the door. He looked at Ryan with a devilish smile.

Cody: Ryan, come in.

Ryan walked in cautiously.

Cody: Let's go to the kitchen.

He grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. He went to the cabinet and grabbed two glasses. He opened another cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka. He poured them into both of the glasses and handed one to Ryan.

Cody: Let's drink up!

He gave Ryan a sexy little smile. Ryan took a small sip.

Cody: So are we going out now?

Ryan: I- I- (sigh) I guess so.

Cody: Good then...

He took off his letter jacket.

Cody: Wear this.

Ryan: What?

Cody: Put it on!

Ryan: No!

Cody smacked Ryan.

Cody: Bitch I said put it on!

Ryan punched him in the face. He turned and ran as fast as he could down the hallway. Ryan began to feel weird. He fell to the floor. He blacked out.

Ryan woke up in a big room. He was on a bed. He looked at his legs then his arms. They where both tied to the bed. He was only wearing his boxers and his undershirt. He looked over and his clothes were on the dresser right beside the bed. He tried to reachs for his pants to find his phone.His fingers were barely touching the end of his pants. He tried to reach more. He tried and tried again, then finally he grabbed them. He reached into his pocket and got his phone. He pressed 2 and the phone rang. Ryan could hear the bedroom door opening. Then he heard a soft, "Hello".

Ryan: GABRIELLA!

Cosy ran towards Ryan.

Ryan: 603 MARTIN LANE!

Cody smacked the phone out of his hand ,and punched him five times in the face.

Cody: Thats for earlier. Now its time for your punishment for using your phone.

Gabriella called the police.

911: 911 whats your emergency.

Gabriella: I DONT KNOW! MY FRIEND CALLED SCREAMING! HE'S AT 603 MARTIN LANE! HURRY!

She got in her car and drove to 603 Martin Lane.

Cody pulled out his pocket knife. He began to slice Ryans arm.

Ryan: AHHHH!

Cody cut over and over agian.

Ryan: OH MY GOD! STOP!

Cody: Now you wont think about calling your friend while we're on our date. Now it's time for the best sexual experience of your life! Oh and I've been videotaping this whole thing so we can watch it sometime!

He gave Ryan a big smile. Ryan was sobbing. Cody kissed Ryan on the cheek. He grabbed the end of Ryan's shirt, and started to pulled it up. Just then The door bursted open. It was Gabriella.

Gabriella was shocked at the sight of her friend's bloody arm and where Cody's hands were.

Gabriella: Oh My God!

Cody got his knife and lunged toward Gabriella. Just in the nick of time a police officer shot Cody.

BANG!

Cody fell over, dead.

The next day Ryan and Sharpay stayed home from school. Ryan didn't talk. He just stayed in his room. Sharpay walked in his room.

Sharpay: Hey Ryan.

Ryan: What.

Sharpay: I'm sorry, for the way I treated you.

Ryan just turned away.

Sharpay: Ryan what happened exactly?

Ryan started to cry.

Ryan: He was going to rape me. And he almost killed Gabriella. And- And-

Ryan broke down crying.

Sharpay grabbed Ryan and hugged him.

Sharpay: Ryan, it's okay. I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again.

She began to cry.

They looked at each other.

Ryan: Now I'm really proud to call you my sister.

THE END

hows that for a season premeire? intense huh? ok new eppy will start tomorrow. Troy will be in it along with Chad and b-ball ppl. REVIEW:-)


	4. Smokin in the Boy's Room opening

ok time for the new eppy. this one is named after that song Smokin in the Boy's Room. ok here it goes.

The basketball team is entering the locker room. Chad and Troy walk to the lockers. They start getting undressed.

Troy: Man I can't wait until we destroy the Bulldogs next week.

Chad: Yeah those bitches are in for a rude awakening.

Chad reached in the locker to grab his clothes. As he pulled them out, a carton of cigerettes fell out.

Troy: Chad, you smoke?

Chad: No they must be someone elses.

Troy and Chad finished getting dressed and the walked toward the door.

Chad: I'll throw these cigerretes away.

Troy:Okay.

He looked at his watch.

Troy: Oh my God! I've gotta go. See ya.

Chad: Bye.

Troy ran outside. Chad tossed the cigerettes to the trashcan. They missed and fell on the floor. He walked over and picked up the carton. He relized that they havent been opened yet. He stared at them for a second.

Jason: Chad what are you doing?

Chad jumped up. He shoved the carton in his pocket.

Chad: Umm nothing. I just... Dropped a quarter.

OPENING CREDITS

(I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana plays)

We havent met, and thats ok,

ZAC EFRON AS TROY

Cuz you will be askin for me one day

ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY

Dont wanna wait, in line,

VINESSA ANNE HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA

the moment is mine belive me.

LUCAS GRABEEL AS RYAN

Dont close, your eyes.

CORBIN BLUE AS CHAD

Cuz its a chance worth takin,

MONIQUE COLEMAN AS TAYLOR

and I think that I can shake you.

OLESYA RULIN AS KELSI

I know where I stand, I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad it's everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I've got, I've got nerve!

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL : THE SERIES

ok theres the opening! reiview pleez. this is the best story ive had. only 3 chappys and 14 reaviews! i have one story thats complteted and has only 15! thanx guys. i apprecieate it. REVIEW!


	5. Smokin in the Boy's Room pt 1

ok time for Smokin in the Boy's Room pt1. This will be all of this episode, it's kinda like 2 parters are hour long and 1 parters are 30 minutes. oh and I'm going to have a contest. read deatails at the end of this chapter.

Chad went home that day and just sat on his couch thinking about the cigerettes. He pulled them out of his pocket, and stared at them. He ripped open the package. He opened up the box and pulled out a cigerette. Then the front door of his house swung open. He quickly shoved the cigerettes in his pocket. His mom walked into the living room.

Mrs. Danforth: Hey honey, how was your day?

Chad: It was pretty good.

Mrs. Danforth: Okay, well dinner will be ready soon so go do your homework and get cleaned up.

Chad: Oh Okay.

The rest of the night the only thing he thaught about were the cigerettes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Chad got ready for school and ran downstairs. His mom was in the kitchen lighting some scented candles. Chad went up to her and gave her a hug.

Mrs: Danforth: Have a good day.

Chad then left for school.

Mrs. Danfoth turned around and looked at the table.

Mrs. Danforth: Now where did I put that lighter?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad walked into East High. He walked up to Troy and Gabriella.

Troy: Hey Chad, whats up?

Chad: Nothing much.

Troy: Did you figure out who those cigerettes belonged to?

Chad: No I just threw them away.

Troy: Oh.

The bell then rang. They all made their way to their classroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad was sitting in first period, thinking about the cigerettes. He then raised his hand.

Teacher: Yes Mr. Danforth.

Chad: Can I go to the bathroom?

Teacher: Sure, but hurry back.

Chad left the classroom and walked through the halls. He went into the boy's bathroom. He entered a stall and pulled out the cigerettes. He pulled out the lighter and lit the cigerette. He pressed it against his lips and inhaled deeply. His longs filled with smoke. He started coughing and hacking. He tossed the cigerette into the toilet and went back to class.

This continued the next few days. Chad would find a reason to leave class and he would smoke a cigerette. Chad walked back to class. He sat down and continued to listen to the teacher's leacture.

Teacher: Okay I want each of you to pick a partner and study.

Chad and Troy started to read and study. (ironic isnt it?)

Then Troy began to sniff.

Chad: Whats wrong?

Troy: Chad you smell like smoke.

Chad: Wow thats odd.

Troy looked at Chad.

Troy: Chad, did you really throw away those cigerettes?

Chad: Of course I did.

Troy: Well your acting suspicious.

Chad: How?

Troy: Well your always leaving class, and you smell like smoke.

Chad: Well if you must know, yes I've been smoking.

Troy: Chad! You can get lung cancer! Or like, liver problems or something.

Chad: Well it's my life so I think you should butt out!

Troy: Fine!

Chad scooted his desk over. He then raised his hand to go get a drink of water. He gave Troy an angry look and left the classroom.

Chad entered the bathroom stall. He pulled out the last cigerettes and smoked it. When he walked back in the classroom, Troy was working with Gabriella. Chad gave Troy a mean look, and sat down at his desk. He opened his backpack and pulled out a fake I.D. He looked at it for a second to make sure it looked real enough. He put it back in his backpack and zipped it up. He had it all planned out.

ok thats all of Smokin in the Boy's Room. oh and im having a contest. here's what to do.

Send a Review with this posted.

Name:(first and last)

Age: (optional)

Gender:

Why Should I Pick You?

There will be one boy and one girl that will win. The 2 winners will be added into my story as recurring characters, and then starringcharacters as I get more into the series. I will choose a winner tommorow or Monday. REVIEW!


	6. Woo Hoo! opening

ok time for a new episode! oh and the girl winner of the contest during the opening credits. The character will be entroduced in this chapter. ok here it goes.

Ryan was back at East High. It has been a week since the whole "Cody" incident. His arm was still bandaged up and he had bruises all over his face. As he walked into East High, everyone stared at him. He walked up to his locker, and Sharpay was waiting for him.

Sharpay: Hey Ryan, how are you doing?

Ryan: I'm still a little sore.

There was a tap on Ryan's shoulder. He turned around and May Hickman, the "quiet girl", was standing behind him. She was blushing, but she was also frowning at the sight of Ryan's bruises.

May: Ryan could I talk to you for a second?

Ryan looked at Sharpay

Sharpay: I'm gonna head to class.

She quickly left.

Ryan looked at May.

May: Umm. I just wanted to say...

Ryan: Yes.

May I LIKE YOU!

Her face turned bloodshot red.

May: I'm such an idiot.

She turned around and started to walk away.

Ryan: Wait!

She looked at Ryan.

Ryan: Uhhhh.

They were both speechless.

May: Sooo. Would you like... Maybe...

Ryan: Go out sometime?

May: Umm yeah.

She was extremely embarassed.

Ryan: Ok, I'll pick you up at 7:00 on Friday.

May: Okay.

She gave him a big smile. She could tell Ryan was nervous.

Ryan: Uhh. Bye!

He ran away.

May stood there. Then she did something really embarassing.

May: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone stared at her. She looked around. Her faced turned red.

May: Ha Ha Ha. Sorry.

OPENING CREDITS

(I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana plays)

We havent met, and thats ok,

ZAC EFRON AS TROY

Cuz you will be askin for me one day

ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY

Dont wanna wait, in line,

VINESSA ANNE HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA

the moment is mine belive me.

LUCAS GRABEEL AS RYAN

Dont close, your eyes.

CORBIN BLUE AS CHAD

Cuz its a chance worth takin,

MONIQUE COLEMAN AS TAYLOR

and I think that I can shake you.

OLESYA RULIN AS KELSI

I know where I stand, I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad it's everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I've got, I've got nerve!

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL : THE SERIES

Co- Starring

LAURA B. AS MAY

ok there it is. CONGRATS LAURA! YOUR THE GIRL WINNER! I still need a boy. If I can't get one by Monday I'll choose another girl. So girls don't get mad yet, you still have a chance! REVIEW!


	7. Woo Hoo! pt 1

ok time for Woo Hoo! pt 1. I am trying to decide between two girls: ROSALIE SHOPRITT and SHARRIAN AGOSTINO. So those two girl's, to win you need to send me a review and state again why you should be picked. I am looking for someone that is extremely confident but not cocky. The winner wont be revealed until both girls have done their review. ok here we go!

Ryan caught up with Sharpay after May sorta asked him out.

Sharpay: Soooo, who was that?

Ryan: That was May.

Sharpay: Never heard of her.

Ryan: She's a sophmore, and she kinda sorta asked me out.

Sharpay: Wow your going after an older woman.

Ryan: She's only a year older.

The bell then rang

Sharpay: Ryan! We're going to be late!

They both ran to their individual classes. Sharpay had first period with May. She ran into the computer lab and noticed her. She sat at the seat next to her.

Sharpay: Soo, your May.

May: Uhh, yeah, your Ryan's sister right?

Sharpay: Right. So, I need to talk to you about your little date.

May: Umm, okay.

Sharpay's smile and pretty look changed to a bitchy look.

Sharpay: You listen, and you listen good!

May: Excuse me?

Sharpay: Ryan, just got over something huge, so if you hurt him, I swear to God I will kill you.

May: Oh my God. Wha- What happened to him?

Sharpay: I'm not the person you need to ask.

Sharpay turned around and continued doing her class work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like the longest week ever, it was finally Friday. After school Ryan went home to get ready for his date. He dressed in his best preppy clothes and fixed his hair. By the time he was done it was 6:45.

Ryan: Crap! I'm going to be late!

He ran out of his house. He was too young to drive so he had to walk to May's house. When he got there he looked at his watch. He was five minutes late. He ran to the door and rang the doorbell.

DING DONG

May slowly opened the door.

May: Hey Ryan.

Ryan: Hey, umm sorry I'm late.

May: It's okay. For a second I thaught you stood me up.

Ryan: No! I'd never do that.

May: That's good to know. So let's get going.

Ryan: Okay.

They left May's house and walked to the mall. When they got there they went to the food court. They got their food and sat at a table.

May: Soooo.

Ryan: Hmm?

May: Sharpay told me that something happened to you.

Ryan: Yeah.

May: Well, what happened.

Ryan: Nothing.

May: It's okay, you can tell me.

Ryan: NO.

May: Ryan---

Ryan: I SAID NO!

He got up and stormed off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ryan got home he ran to his bedroom. Sharpay followed him.

Sharpay: Ryan, what happened.

Ryan: You bitch! You just had to tell her.

Sharpay: Ryan, I didn't tell her anything.

Ryan: You might as well have.

Sharpay: All I said was you went through something bad!

DING DONG

Sharpay went downstairs. Ryan could hear Sharpay.

Sharpay: What do you want. Hey get back here!

Ryan could hear footsteps on the stairs. May entered his room and locked the door. Sharpay began banging on the door.

Ryan: What are you doing here?

May: I wanted to apoligize.

Ryan: It's okay, I over reacted.

May: Soooo.

Ryan: Okay I'll tell you what happened.

May: Ryan, you don't have to if you don't want to.

Ryan: I want to.

Ryan told May everything. Even the part about where Cody got shot.

May: Oh my God!

Ryan started to cry.

May: Ryan, It's okay.

She hugged him. She pulled away and looked at Ryan. She then kissed him. She quickly pulled away.

Ryan: It's okay.

He smiled. He kissed May. She kissed back.

Ryan: May, will you be my,--------

May: Girlfriend?

Ryan: Yeah.

May kissed him.

Ryan: Is that a yes?

May: It's a hell yes.

Ok thats all for this episode! The next one may be another two parter. I havent decided yet. Oh and The two girls I have to choose between, Remember to do what I said. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. Keep Out of Reach of Children opening

Ok its time for a new 2 parter episode! Id like to than everyone for sending me an "audition". The winner is posted in the opening credits. Ok here it goes!

The new girl, Brooke was on her way to school. She walked to her locker and was greeted by Kelsi and Taylor.

Taylor: Hi, I'm Taylor.

Kelsi: I'm Kelsi.

Brooke: My name is Brooke, I transferred here from West High.

A group of sleezy looking people walked by.

Brooke: Who are they?

Kelsi: There bad!

Taylor: Yeah, what ever you do, stay away from them.

Kelsi: So, do you want us to show you around?

Brooke: No, that's okay.

Taylor: Okay, see ya!

Brooke walked down the hallway. When she turned around the corner she bumped into a "sleezy" guy wearing a big jacket. A can of spray paint fell out from under his jacket.

Sleez: Watch it Hoe!

Brooke: Sorry. Umm, whats the spray paint for? Tagging?

Sleez: Nope.

He got closer to her. He wispered in her ear.

Sleez: It's for getting high.

He walked away. Brooke was confused

OPENING CREDITS

(I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana plays)

We havent met, and thats ok,

ZAC EFRON AS TROY

Cuz you will be askin for me one day

ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY

Dont wanna wait, in line,

VINESSA ANNE HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA

the moment is mine belive me.

LUCAS GRABEEL AS RYAN

Dont close, your eyes.

CORBIN BLUE AS CHAD

Cuz its a chance worth takin,

MONIQUE COLEMAN AS TAYLOR

and I think that I can shake you.

OLESYA RULIN AS KELSI

I know where I stand, I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad it's everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I've got, I've got nerve!

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL : THE SERIES

Co- Starring

LAURA B. AS MAY

and

SHARRIAN AGOSTINO AS BROOKE

Ok congrats Sharrian! I know Troy hasn't been in this a lot, but trust me, I've got an idea for the season finale and it's all about him. Ok REVIEW!


	9. Keep Out of Reach of Children pt 1

Okay thanx for the reviews. I would like you to know, don't let your hopes down on not getting in the show. I will have a new contest next season. Unfortunatly this season is not even half way done, so it'll be a long wait. Oh and for my 2 lucky winners, if you have any small suggestions about your character, I may write some, as your reward for winning. Oh, and your characters will be in the show for the rest of the season, and maybe next season, if your good to me. lol. Ok here we go!

Brooke walked into her first class. She sat next to the "sleezy" guy. The teacher then gave the assignment.

Teacher: Okay class, I want you guys to get in groups of three, and write a report about your favorite movie. I have a meeting, so please, don't get too roudy.

The teacher left the room, and students began partering up with their friends. Brooke looked at the "sleezy" guy.

Brooke: Hey, umm

Sleez: Maxie

Brooke: Maxie, umm, you wanna be partners?

Maxie: Sorry, I don't associate with people like you.

He got up and walked away. Then Ryan and May walked up to her.

May: Hey, you wanna partner up with us?

Ryan: Yeah, we need one more person.

Brooke: Umm, sure.

They sat down next to her.

May: So, what movies do you like?

Brooke: Uhh, I like SAW, uhh, HAPPY GILMORE...

May: What about HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL?

Brooke: Oh, I hate that movie.

Ryan: Yeah, me too.

May: What!? You guys are crazy!

They all started laughing. Brooke looked over at Maxie. He was staring right at her, smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, Brooke walked to her locker. She opened it and a note fell out. It said:

BROOKE, MEET US BEHIND "THE SPEC" AFTER SCHOOL

MAXIE

Ryan and May walked up to Brooke.

Ryan: What's that?

Brooke: Oh, uhh, nothing. What is "The Spec"?

May: It's a small resturaunt down the road from the mall.

Brooke: Okay, wow look at the time, I gotta go. Bye.

She ran down the hall

Ryan: Something wierd is going on with her.

May: Maybe we should follow her.

Ryan: Let's go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Brooke walked to the mall. She walked down the street, until she came upon a small resturaunt. "THE SPEC" was written in big letters above the resturaunt. She walked through a small alley. When she reached the back of the building, she saw a small group of teens. She noticed Maxie standing in the middle of them.

Brooke: Hey, Maxie.

Maxie: Sup. Here.

He handed her an open bucket of paint.

Brooke: What do I do with this?

Maxie: You sniff it, duh.

The other kids started to laugh.

Brooke: Wait, isn't that dangerous?

Maxie: No, not at all. It's actually good for you.

Brooke: Really?

Maxie: Yeah, right guys?

The other kids nodded.

Brooke looked into the paint. She held the paint close to her face, and inhaled deeply.

DUN DUN DUN!!!

Clifhanger!

Okay that's pt 1. pt 2 will probably be posted tommorow or Thursday. Oh did you guys get the pun from Degrassi, The Dot : the Spec. lol I thauight it was kinda funny. okay REVIEW!!!


	10. Keep Out of Reach of Children pt 2

okay heres the final part! here it goes!

As Brooke inhaled the fumes from the paint, Ryan and May ran from there hiding spot and tried to stop her. But it was too late. Brooke inhaled more. She began to feel a pain in her head.

Ryan: Brooke?

She fell to the ground. She started shaking. May and Ryan ran up to her.

May: What's happenig to her?

Ryan: I don't know!

The group just watched for a second then they ran away.

Ryan: May! Go get help!

May ran into The Spec. Brooke began to foam at the mouth. Her eyes were blood shot. She was still shaking. Then people began to run out of The Spec. A group of people crowded around them. Ryan coul hear the sound of an ambulence. When the ambulence arrived, they immediately drove Brooke to the hospital.

----------------------HSM---------------------The Series!---------------------------------------

Ryan and May arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. They approched the front desk.

May: Where's Brooke Gibson

Secretary: I'm sorry, but she's in the O.R.

May: Damnit.

May and Ryan waited for what seemed like hours before a doctor came out. They ran up to him.

Ryan: Is Brooke okay?

Doctor: Yes, she'll be fine. She just needs some time to rest.

May:What happened?

Doctor: When she inhaled the fumes from the paint, it entered her nervous system, causing her to have an allergic reaction.

Ryan: So, can we see her.

Doctor: Oh yes, of course.

They walked into Brooke's room and stood next to her.

May: Hey, how are you feeling.

Brooke: I feel terrible, and stupid.

Ryan: It's okay, people make mistakes.

Brooke began to cry.

Ryan: It's okay, we won't leave you.

okay there you go. I know it wasnt that long, but i just got home from school, so I'm really tired. Oh and I know I said Troy will have a big part in the season finale, but I just got a new and crazy idea, so his plot may be on the season 2 premere. But i'll make the next episode about Troy. Okay, REVIEW!


	11. Dirty Little Secret opening

Okay, sorry for the wait, I was busy this weekend. But, it's time for a new episode! Oh and this one will involve Troy and Gabriella. Okay here it goes.

Troy and Gabriella are arriving at East High. They walk in hand in hand. As they walk through the hallway, people stare at them. They can hear students talking.

Student 1: Oh how cute!

Student 2: I wish my boyfriend was like Troy.

When the got to Troy's locker Gabriella gave him a kiss. Troy grabbed Gabriella's breast "accidentally".

Gabriella: TROY!!

Troy: Woops! It was an accident I swear!

Gabriella: Sure Troy. I don't want to go that far yet.

Troy: Well, when?

Gabriella: On our anniversary.

Troy: But that's next week.

Gabriella: I know.

She winked at him and walked to class. Troy stood there with a big smile on his face.

OPENING CREDITS

(I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana plays)

We havent met, and thats ok,

ZAC EFRON AS TROY

Cuz you will be askin for me one day

ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY

Dont wanna wait, in line,

VINESSA ANNE HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA

the moment is mine belive me.

LUCAS GRABEEL AS RYAN

Dont close, your eyes.

CORBIN BLUE AS CHAD

Cuz its a chance worth takin,

MONIQUE COLEMAN AS TAYLOR

and I think that I can shake you.

OLESYA RULIN AS KELSI

I know where I stand, I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad it's everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I've got, I've got nerve!

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL : THE SERIES

Okay that's the opening! Oh and for my winners, don't worry. I know your not in the credits. It is because you are both co-stars and you will not appear in this episode. Oh and I will continue to look for a boy to add into this fic, so any guys out there, I will add you if you really want. Just give what I asked for! REVIEW!!!


	12. Dirty Little Secret pt 1

Okay I know it has been a long time since I've been on, but I had writer's block. Sorry. Okay here it goes.

About a week later, Troy recieved a note that was inside his locker. It read:

TROY,

DON'T FORGET ABOUT TOMMOROW. MY PARENTS ARE OUT OF TOWN, SO AFTER DINNER WE CAN HAVE SOME ALONE TIME.

GABRIELLA

Troy: Yes, finally!

Troy walked into the classroom and set next to Ryan.

Ryan: Hey Troy, Wassup?

Troy: Nothing much, but hey, look at this.

He handed Ryan the note.

Ryan: Wow. So you and Gabriella are getting pretty serious?

Troy: Yep, we are going to actually do "it" tommorow.

Ryan: Hahaha!

Troy: What?

Ryan: Nothing. Just make sure your both ready, and don't do anything stupid.

Troy: I know, I know.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in and started teaching about polynomials.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class Ryan walked to Sharpay's locker.

Sharpay: Ryan, did you copy the history notes, cause I was to busy staring at Darryl.

Ryan: Yeah, whatever, So, guess what I heard.

Sharpay: What?

Ryan whispered something in Sharpay's ear.

Sharpay: WHAT!!??

Ryan: He told me himself.

Sharpay: Oh this is good.

Sharpay pulled out her Sidekick 3 and typed in a message.

Sharpay: Hahaha, I'm proud to call you my brother.

They both walked to their next class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Troy walked to his next class, he noticed people staring at him. He walked up to Gabriella, who looked furious. When he approched her she looked at him, and slapped him across the face.

Troy: What the hell was that for?

Gabriella: That's for bragging about our anniversary!

Troy: Huh?

Gabriella: Everyone knows!

Troy: Gabriella, I only told Ryan!

Gabriella: Whatever, Troy. Know the whole school knows. That's it, we're done!

Troy: Gabriella...

Gabriella walked away with tears in her eyes.

Troy punched a locker and walked away crying.

Okay sorry about Troyella breakup. Sorry. But it had to happen to keep people viewing. Sorry Troyella fans. I will try to write again soon, but I do what I can. The season finale will be a shocker, I've got it already planned, but it won't be for awhile. I do have some plans for My winner's and Ryan for season two. One of you may not like it, but I'll make it up to you. Okay review!!!!


	13. Mercy opening

Okay time for a new episode!! Oh and ppl please don't tell me how to write my story. Yes, past events will be brought up again, but It's only season 1, so I still needs more stoy lines for other characters. Oh and I'm not saying stop tellin me what to do!, I just would like to finish this without worrying about other things.That's why this episode will be about Kelsi and a little Taylor. Okay here we go!

Kelsi and Taylor are about to leave school.

Taylor: So you wanna come over tonight and study with me and Gabriella?

Kelsi: No I have plans with Jason.

Taylor: Oh okay.

Kelsi: Do you think she'll be okay?

Taylor: Who?

Kelsi: Gabriella.

Taylor: Oh you mean about their breakup.

Kelsi: Yeah

Taylor: She is still pretty upset.

Kelsi: Oh that's so sad.

Taylor: Yeah.

Kelsi looked at her watch.

Kelsi: Crap! Uh I gotta go.

Taylor: Okay, see ya.

Kelsi: Bye.

Kelsi hurried through the hall and walked outside. Jason was waiting at his car. Kelsi ran up to him.

Kesli: Sorry, me and Taylor----

Jason grabbed her arm.

Jason: Don't you ever keep waiting like that!!!!

Kelsi: Jason let go! I'm sorry.

Jason let go of her arm. He then gave her a hug.

Jason: I'm sorry, I was just worried. I love you so much.

Kelsi hugged him back, but her arm was in pain.

OPENING CREDITS

(I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana plays)

We havent met, and thats ok,

ZAC EFRON AS TROY

Cuz you will be askin for me one day

ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY

Dont wanna wait, in line,

VINESSA ANNE HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA

the moment is mine belive me.

LUCAS GRABEEL AS RYAN

Dont close, your eyes.

CORBIN BLUE AS CHAD

Cuz its a chance worth takin,

MONIQUE COLEMAN AS TAYLOR

and I think that I can shake you.

OLESYA RULIN AS KELSI

I know where I stand, I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad it's everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I've got, I've got nerve!

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL : THE SERIES

Co- Starring

SHARRIAN AGOSTINO AS BROOKE

and

RYNE SANBORN AS JASON

Okay there it is. Don't worry their will be a dance episode, it may even bring up old & new relationships. Umm got nothing else to say except REVIEW!


	14. Mercy pt 1

OMG Im so sorry That it has taken this long! Ill make it up to you guys, but for now lets get on with it.

The next day at school Kelsi didn't talk to anyone. Her arm had a big bruise on it from what Jason did. During lunch Brooke and Taylor sat next to Kelsi.

Taylor: Hey Kelsi, Whats up?

Kelsi didn't say anything. She just looked down holding her arm.

Taylor: Helloooo.

Brooke: Kelsi?

Kelsi: Huh? What?

Taylor: Whats wrong?

Kelsi: Umm, nothing.

Brooke: Then why are you holding your arm like that?

Kelsi: I'm uhh, just checking my pulse thats all. Um I gotta go.

Kelsi got up from her seat and began to walk away. She saw Jason across the lunchroom. He was staring right at her.

Kelsi: Actually I think i'll stay here.

She sat next to Brooke and Taylor and continued eating her lunch. Brooke turned around and looked at Jason. He was still looking at Kelsi. Brooke continued to stare at Jason with a concerned look on her face. Then Jason glared at her. She quickly turned around and continued eating her lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Kelsi was walking home from school. As she came around the corner Jason grabbed her.

Jason: Did you tell them?

Kelsi: What? No.

Jason: Why didn't you sit next to me at lunch?

Kelsi: I was sitting with my friends.

Jason: Oh, so now your friends are more important than me!!

Kelsi: No, it's just--

Jason slapped her.

He slammed her against the wall and punched her in the stomach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke began to walk in the direction Kelsi was. She knew something wasn't right. She remembered seeing Kelsi turn around the corner. She ran towards it and turned around the corner. She looked in shock as she saw Kelsi laying on the ground, and Jason was kicking her stomach.

Brooke: Oh my God!

Jason looked up at her. He then turned and ran. Brooke ran up to Kelsi.

Brooke: Kelsi!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsi woke up in the hospital the next day. Brooke was just entering the room.

Kelsi: Brooke? What happened.

Brooke: Jason- he...

Kelsi: He beat me up.

Brooke: Yes.

Kelsi: What happened to him?

Brooke: The cops are after him now. Don't worry, he'll be in jail soon.

Brooke walked up to Kelsi and hugged her.

Kelsi: Thank you Brooke. You're a good friend.

Awwww so sweet. Okay that's all for this episode. I dont know if there will be another episode like this, but who knows. Oh, I will update more cuz I'm on Christmas Break on Wednesday. Also I will try tommorow cuz Iwill get home early cuz we only had 4 exams. Today and Tommorrow. Obviously I'm Home early today so yeah. A bit off topic but I just wanted to let you guyses know what the sitchieashun was. Okay REVIEW!!!!


	15. Fergalicious opening

Alright Time for a new episode! I dont think I have anything else to say so here it goes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost two weeks since Troy and Gabriella broke up. Gabriella just couldn't get over how Troy "spilled the beans." On Friday night her, Sharpay, and May decided to have a girl's night. They were all sitting in Sharpay's rooms eating cookies and watching music videos. Gabriella still seemed depressed.

Sharpay: Gabiella, what's wrong?

Gabriella: You blabbed to the whole school about me and Troy.

Sharpay's face turned red.

Sharpay: Uhh, yeah sorry about that, it was mostly Ryan though.

May: You leave my Cutie-Kins out of this!

Sharpay and Gabriella began laughing histeracally.

Sharpay: Ha Ha Ha! Cutie-Kins!! Ha Ha Ha!

Then the music videos came back from commercials.

Man on TV: Now the number 1 song this week.

Then the Fergalicious music video started.

They all watched as Fergie danced in a slutty-like manner.

Gabriella: Do you guys thing I should start dressing like her?

Sharpay: Huh?

May: You mean like a hoe?

Gabriella: No, I mean she's so comfortable with herself. She's my role model.

Sharpay and May just stared at her, confused.

Gabriella: That's what will make me get over Troy. All I have to do, is change my image.

OPENING CREDITS

(I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana plays)

We havent met, and thats ok,

ZAC EFRON AS TROY

Cuz you will be askin for me one day

ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY

Dont wanna wait, in line,

VINESSA ANNE HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA

the moment is mine belive me.

LUCAS GRABEEL AS RYAN

Dont close, your eyes.

CORBIN BLUE AS CHAD

Cuz its a chance worth takin,

MONIQUE COLEMAN AS TAYLOR

and I think that I can shake you.

OLESYA RULIN AS KELSI

I know where I stand, I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad it's everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I've got, I've got nerve!

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL : THE SERIES

Co- Starring

LAURA B. AS MAY

Okay there it is!! Oh and no offense to Fergie fans. I think she's cool too, but a lot of girls think she's a hooker or something. But she's cool either way. LOL. Well I think I'm getting close to the season finale. Don't worry, Season 2 will be up shortly after this season is over. okay ramember: REVIEW!!!


	16. Fergalicous pt 1

Okay time for an update!

On Monday morning Gabriella looked through her closet to find something to wear to school. She found a long skirt and a long sleeve shirt. She picked out some high heeled shoes and countless numbers of braclets. She sat on her bed and got out her sewing kit. She cut up her skirt and made it as short as it could go. She cut up and sewed her top and made it skin tight. She put on her new clothes and her jewelry. She then put on some sweatpants and a large jacket. She got She puuled her hair up into a ponytail and walked downstairs. Her mom saw what she was wearing and was a little confused.

Mrs. Montez: Honey, why are you wearing that, it's like 90 degrees outside.

Gabriella: Oh this stuff is the coolest thing you can wear. Get with the program mom.

Mrs. Montez: Oh okay, but don't say I didn't warn you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gabriella got to school she quickly ran into the girl's restroom and into a stall. She pulled off her pants and took off her jacket. As she exited the restroom everyone stared at her new outfit. Some guys were laughing, some were looking at her wistling. Most of the girls just looked at her like "What a hoe". As she approached her locker she noticed Troy staring at her with his mouth open. She just looked at him and turned around. Troy walked up to her.

Troy: Gabriella, what happened to you.

Gabriella: Sorry, I don't like to tell my secrets to everyone.

She turned back to her locker.

Troy: Look Gabriella I'm sorry. I didn't mean for are secrets to be spread around the whole school.

Gabriella: Well it did! and this is the reason I'm changing!

She walked away. Troy punched the locker and walked to class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gabriella got to class everyone was quiet. She sat next to May and Sharpay.

Sharpay: Wow.

May: Holy Sh---

Gabriella cut her off.

Gabriella: Yeah I know. Do I look great or what.

May: Or what is right.

Sharpay punched May in the arm.

Sharpay: What she means is, you look fabulous. Just like Fergie herself.

A boy and his friend walked up.

Boy: Yeah she such a lady but she's dancing like a hoe.

Boy 2: Yeah she looks like one too.

They both laughed and walked away.

May: Jerks!

Sharpay: Don't listen to them Gabriella.

Gabriella: That's okay. Oh I forgot! Guess what I got.

May: What!?

Gabriella: Three tickets to Fergie's concert next week!

Sharpay: How did you get them. I thaught they were sold out.

Gabriella: I made some calls.

May: Who are you taking.

Gabriella: You guys of course.

Sharpay and May both looked a little disturbed but they still acted excited.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later at the concert, May, Gabriella, and Sharpay all danced and sang the whole night. At the end of the concert Fergie was signing autographs. By the time They goit there Fergie was gone.

May: Oh that sucks!

Gabriella: Don't worry, we'll get those autographs. You guys wait here.

Gabriella walked through the stadium and through every hallway. She then found one with a big star on it. She knocked lightly. Then Gabriella's heart almost stopped as Fergie opened the door. But Fergie wasn't wearing what she was during the concert. She was wearing just baggy jeans and a black pullover. Gabriella stared at her confused.

Fergie: Can I help you?

Gabriella: Sorry umm me and my friend didn't get an autograph so I was wondering...

Fergie: Sure.

She signed Gabriella's hat and some posters.

Fergie: Wow, that's some interesting clothes.

Gabriella: Yeah I'm trying to dress like you, but now I see your wearing normal clothes.

Fegrie: Yeah, I'm not really like that. It's all just part of my image.

Gabriella: You mean, I shouldn't dress like this?

Fergie: I'm not saying that, but some people might get the wrong idea. Why did you start dressing like that anyway.

Gabriella: Well I thaught it would give me confidence because my ex-boyfriend told someone we were going to have sex, but it spread around the whole school.

Fergie: Well you shouldn't let that affect who you are. Just be yourself.

Gabriella: Thank you so much.

Fergie: Anytime.

Gabriella: Bye.

Gabriella walked back outside and approached Sharpay and May.

May: Did you get it.

Gabriella: Yeah. I got it. They all walked home, and the next Monday at school, Gabriella wore her normal clothes.

Okay the end of this episode! Review! Season Finale coming soon! I'd like to hit at least 100 reviews before then so PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	17. Sugar and Spice opening

Okay time for a new episode. Sorry for not updating a lot, but School is back and I'm in the process of transferring schools so I've been busy. Anyway here it is.

Troy walked into his fifth period class ready to work and get the day over with. He sat near the back of the room so he could try to catch some z's. When everyone got in the room the teacher went on about some stuff Troy had never heard of. Then she started talking about a a group activity, but Troy was'nt paying attention. He wasn't the only one though. Brooke was sitting on the other side of the room staring into space.

Teacher: Okay I will assign everyone into a group. There will be three per group and one group of two.

She went one assigning groups and the only two left were Brooke and Troy.

Teacher: Brooke and Troy since you two weren't paying attention, you two will work together.

Troy walked over and sat next to Brooke.

Troy: Sooooo.

Brooke: Yep.

Troy: Science.

Brooke: Uhh Huh.

Troy: So I think we should start off getting to know each other.

Brooke: Fine.

Troy: Okay I Uhh play basketball, I just recently broke up with my girlfriend.

Brooke: Troy everyone knows what happened. I know she broke up with you.

Troy: Okay what about you. What classes do you have.

Brooke: Uhh Mrs. Nelson, Mr. Mason, Mrs. Santos, Mr. Yorke, now Mrs. Michaelchuck, and for sixth period Mrs. Kerwin.

Troy: Okay, What else? Like What do you do for fun?

Brooke: I usually hang out with Ryan and May.

Troy: So what kind of work are we supposed to do?

Brooke: Uhh something with like how mountains are made.

Troy: Okay so why don't we----

Troy moved his arm and knocked over Brooke's books. They both neeled down to get them. There faces were close. They both looked up. There faces were just inches apart. Then Brooke stood up and picked up her books. She sat back at the desk, opened her book, and began to work.

OPENING CREDITS

(I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana plays)

We havent met, and thats ok,

ZAC EFRON AS TROY

Cuz you will be askin for me one day

ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY

Dont wanna wait, in line,

VINESSA ANNE HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA

the moment is mine belive me.

LUCAS GRABEEL AS RYAN

Dont close, your eyes.

CORBIN BLUE AS CHAD

Cuz its a chance worth takin,

MONIQUE COLEMAN AS TAYLOR

and I think that I can shake you.

OLESYA RULIN AS KELSI

I know where I stand, I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad it's everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I've got, I've got nerve!

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL : THE SERIES

Co- Starring

SHARRIAN AGOSTINO AS BROOKE

Oooo Spicy! Sorry if this isn't good enough. They idea just popped into my head. So I will try to update as soon as I can. I plan on the 10th episode to be the season finale. REVIEW!!!


	18. Sugar and Spice pt 1

Okay time to update.

The next morning Brooke didn't talk to Troy. She passed him in the hall a few times, but never acknowledged him. When they worked on their project she didn't say much. Troy couldn't take it anymore.

Troy: Brooke.

Brooke didn't answer.

Troy: Brooke!

Brooke: Huh what?

Troy: Whats wrong?

Brooke: What are you talking about?

Troy: Well you seem upset about something.

Brooke: No I'm fine.

Troy: It's just that since yesterday you've been acting weird around me.

Brooke: I don't know what you're talking about.

Troy: You know damn well what I'm talking about!

Brooke: Don't yell at me!!!

Troy: I'm not, I'm just trying to understand what your deal is!!!

Brooke: My deal is YOU!!!!

Troy: What did I do!!?

Brooke: Well you practically kissed me yesterday!!

Troy didn't speak.

Brooke: Well?

Troy: Okay, I'm sorry, It was an accident. But-

Brooke: But what?

Troy: You didn't feel anything?

Brooke: What?

Troy: 'Cause I did.

Brooke: You did?

Troy blushed.

Troy: Yeah kinda.

Brooke: Well maybe I felt something too.

Troy: So what now?

Brooke: We could try to make this work.

Troy: Okay, so do you wanna go to the Spec after school?

Brooke: Okay, sure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Brooke and Troy walked together to The Spec. They sat at the table ordered their food. They weren't talking much. Then Troy broke the awkward silence.

Troy: So, how long have you liked me?

Brooke: About the first day I came here.

Troy: I'm flattered.

Brooke: Well when did you start liking me?

Troy: Um, yesterday.

Brooke: Oh.

Troy: Yeah. Well, I know this is only our first date, but I was wondering...

Brooke blushed.

Brooke: Wondering what?

Troy: Would you be my... Girlfriend?

Brooke giggled.

Brooke: Okay. Yeah sure.

Troy: Great. Welll do you want to go to the rave next Friday?

Brooke: Yeah, I really do. It'll be better to have a date then to go by myself like I was planning.

Troy: Great. I'll pick you up at 6:00.

They ate their food, and Troy walked Brooke home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Friday Brooke got ready to go to the rave. She looked at the clock and it said 6:15.

Brooke: Oh crap!

She ran to her front door, expecting to see Troy waiting at the door.When she opened the door, noone was there. She walked to her living room and sat on her couch. She sat and waited for a while. She looked at the clock. it was now 6:45. She was now getting frustrated. But she wouldn't lose her cool. She waited a while longer. It was now 7:05. She got out her cellphone and called Troy. It rang and rang and rang. But noone answered. She called Taylor.

RING RING RING

Taylor: Hello?

Brooke: Hey Taylor, it's me Brooke.

Taylor: Oh hey whats up?

Brooke: Nothing, I was just wondering if you know where Troy is.

Taylor: I don't know, but Chad called earlyer and said him and Troy were going to play basketball for about 20 minutes after practice.

Brooke: I thought they weren't freinds anymore.

Taylor: No they made up.

Brooke: OH, well Troy and I were supposed to go to the rave, but he hasn't called or anything.

Taylor: He should have. Practice ended a long time ago.

Brooke: Okay well, I'll go check the gym.

Taylor: Okay bye.

She hung up. Brooke ran all the way to the gym. when she opened the door she saw Troy and Chad playing basketball. She walked up to Troy.

Troy: Brooke? What are you doing here. I thought I was supposed to pick you up.

Brooke: Yeah you were.

Troy: Huh?

Brooke pulled out her phone and showed him the time. It was 7:30.

Troy: Brooke...

Brooke: No it's okay, if you'd rather hang out with your friends thats fine.

She walked away.

Troy: Brooke wait.

Brooke: What?

Troy: I'm sorry, I lost track of time.

Brooke: I don't care. Just go and play basketball.

Troy: Brooke!

Brooke: WHAT!

Troy: I'm trying to apologize!

Brooke: Apology not accepted!!

Troy: WHy are you always like that!!!?

Brooke: Like what!!??

Troy: A bitch!!

Brooke slapped Troy. She started to cry.

Troy: Brooke I-

She ran out of the gym.

Troy: Brooke!

Chad walked up to Troy.

Chad: Dude just let her go.

Troy: I'm so stupid.

Okay episode is over. Was it long enough? I think so. Remember, Season finale coming soon. REVIEW!!


	19. He's a Superfreak! opening

OMG! I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that! But I'm glad to say Stewierulz is back in action! I am now out of school for the summer and new chapters will be coming in more! Oh and for season 2 I want you guys to choose the opening theme song. So in your reviews just put down a song, but it has to be by a Disney Channel Star. Alright here goes nothing!

* * *

Ryan was at his locker early Monday morning. He was supposed to meet may there at 7:30. He puled out his Algebra book and then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting it to be May. But it was Brooke.

Brooke: Hey Ry, What's up?

Ryan: Nothing, just waiting on May.

Brooke:Well here she comes.

Ryan turned around and noticed May walking up to him. He was glad to ssee her, but when she approached him, he noticed she was crying.

Ryan:May, what's wrong?

May:Ry-Ry-Ryan!

Ryan hugged her.

Ryan: What's wrong?

May:My brother, he-he-he's dead.

Ryan: What? How?

Brooke:Oh my gosh.

May:He was stabbed. I-I-I have to leave.

Ryan: Leave, why?

May: I have to go to Toronto. For my brother's funeral.

Ryan:Toronto! Why there?

May:That's where my brother and my mom lived.

Brooke: Are you Canadian?

May: No my Dad went there and met my mom who already had a kid. Then they had me. It's a long story.

Brooke: When will you be back.

May:August.

Ryan: Your going to be gone for the rest of the year!?

May: Yeah, but I'll still call you guys.

She was starting to sob. She got her backpack out of Ryan's locker. (They sometimes shared lockers) She gave Ryan and Brooke a hug.

May:I'll miss you guys.

She was still crying. Ryan was beginning to tear up a little bit too.

May: Bye.

To avoid anymore emotional moments, May quickly left Ryan and Brooke.

Ryan: I sure am going to miis her.

Brooke: Me too, but she'll be back.

Ryan: How can you be sure?

Brooke: Because it's May. I think we both know her well enough to beleive what she said.

Ryan:That's what I like about you Brooke.

Brooke: What?

Ryan: Your always thinking positive.

Brooke: Wow, that's so. . . CORNY!

Ryan started laughing. Then Brooke started laughing.

Ryan: Oh yeah?

Brooke:Yeah!

Ryan grabbed Brooke and started to tickle her.

Brooke: Ry! Ry! Ah Ha Ha HA Stop!!

Then Sharpay walked by.

Sharpay: Ryan!

Ryan and Brooke looked up.

Ryan: What!?

Sharpay: Can I talk to you for a second?

Ryan walked over to Sharpay.

Sharpay: Ryan, just because May's gone doesn't mean you can go around and flirt with other girls!

Ryan: I wasn't flirting with her.

Sharpay:That's what it looked like to me.

Ryan:How did you know May was gone?

Sharpay:There's not one thing that goes on in this school that I don't know.

Ryan:If that was the case you'd know I wasn't flirting with Brooke.

Sharpay:Ryan, just don't get too excited, about Brooke.

Ryan: I'm NOT!!!

Sharpay: Whatever Ryan.

Sharpay walked off.

Ryan turned back to Brooke who just had a confused look on her face.

OPENING CREDITS

(I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana plays)

We havent met, and thats ok,

ZAC EFRON AS TROY

Cuz you will be askin for me one day

ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY

Dont wanna wait, in line,

VINESSA ANNE HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA

the moment is mine belive me.

LUCAS GRABEEL AS RYAN

Dont close, your eyes.

CORBIN BLUE AS CHAD

Cuz its a chance worth takin,

MONIQUE COLEMAN AS TAYLOR

and I think that I can shake you.

OLESYA RULIN AS KELSI

I know where I stand, I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad it's everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I've got, I've got nerve!

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL : THE SERIES

Co- Starring

LAURA B. AS MAY

and

SHARRIAN AGOSTINO AS BROOKE

* * *

Okay did you guys like it? Sorry Laura. I know your probably wanting to kill me now, but don't worry. Everything will work out in the end. I'm thinking of having a HSM:The series BTW where I reveal secret facts about what I changed, and improved in each episode. Well REVIEW PLEASE!! Oh and May's brother was JT from Degrassi if you guys didn't get that. 


	20. He's a Superfreak! pt 1

Okay time for the first part of "He's A Superfreak!" This episode will not be a two parter though. It is the last episode before the season finale. I have decided to do a HSM: The Series BTW. I will do those before the season finale. Alright here it goes!

* * *

As Ryan walked to his first period class that day, all he could think about was what Sharpay said. He never meant to flirt with Brooke. When he got to his first period class he sat next to Brooke.

Brooke:Hey Ry, what did Sharpay want to talk to you about earlier?

Ryan: Umm, nothing. Just something about Shrek the Third.

Brooke:Ha Ha Ha What?

Ryan:Yeah she is a little out there.

Then Brooke flopped her hair. Ryan knew that this was one of the most common signs that a girl is flirting with you.

Ryan: Yeah, man I miss May.

Brooke:Ryan, she left like ten minutes ago.

Ryan:Yeah, but I love her so much.

Ryan was trying to get Brooke to stop flirting with him.

Brooke: Hey Ryan, will you like come with me to see 28 Weeks Later?

Ryan: Brooke I'm dating May!

Brooke: Ryan calm down. Not as a date. I just don't want to see it alone.

Ryan:Well I guess I could, but I don't want it to seem weird or anything.

Brooke:Ryan what are you talking about? I know your dating May, and I am honestly not attracted to you.

Ryan: I know, but earlier Sharpay said it looked like we were flirting, and-

Brooke: What!! I thought you said--

Ryan: I lied, because I didn't want you to feel bad, or anything.

Brooke: It's okay Ryan, let's just forget about this.

Ryan: Alright, but do you still want to go to the movies?

Brooke: I guess so.

Then Mr. DelRossi walked in.

Mr. DelRossi: Alright class get out you books and turn to page 135.

* * *

That night Ryan and Brooke arrived at the movie theater. They ordered the tickets and went in the theater. When the movie started, Ryan noticed Brooke was shaking.

Ryan: Brooke what's wrong?

Brooke: I'm just scared, that's all.

Ryan: Well, don't be.

He accidently put his hand on hers. Brooke looked down. Ryan didn't move. Brooke pulled her hand away.

Ryan: Sorry.

Brooke: It's okay, it was just an accident.

About halfway through the movie, an infect zombie thing jump out and Brooke screamed. She Put her head on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan looked at her. Brooke looked up at Ryan. There faces were almost 2 inches apart. Brooke leaned in and kissed Ryan. Ryan pulled his head up and looked at Brooke. He was in complete shock. Brooke got up and ran out of the theater. Ryan ran after her.

Ryan: Brooke! Wait!

Brooke stopped and turned around.

Brooke: Ryan, I'm so sorry. I was just caught up in the moment and--

Ryan kissed Brooke. She pushed him away.

Brooke: Ryan, your dating May.

Ryan wasn't thinking right. He like Brooke and May. But May was out of the country. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Ryan: Brooke, May broke up with me.

Brooke: What, When?

Ryan: Before I left to come here. That's why I kissed you just now.

Brooke: Well then, what do you want to do.

Ryan: I want to finish our "date".

Brooke smiled at Ryan.

They walked back into the theater, holding each others hand.

* * *

Okay I know. How could I do this! But expect the unexpected. I mentioned in one of my earlier episodes that something will happen with Ryan, May, and Brooke. I said it would make the winners mad or something like that. SORRY! I think this episode may be too short, but I will be doing the first epidode of the BTW today also. REVIEW:)


	21. The Devil Wears A Letter Jacket BTW

Alright this is the first HSM: The Series BTW. It will contain facts you never knew about each episode. Here it goes. The facts will be in perenthisis.

* * *

**The Devil Wears A Letter Jacket opening**

Sharpay and Ryan arrive at school.

Sharpay: We're finally in high school.

**(I was originally going to start off in their sophmore year, but I figured it would be better to see how it all started)**

Ryan: Yep, on do bigger and better things.

A jock walks by.

Sharpay: Speaking of bigger.

He turns around

Jock: Huh?

Sharpay: Ummm, I said that... I'm a good digger.

**(Good Digger?)**

Jock: Umm ok. By the way, I'm Cody.

He puts his hand out. Sharpay grabs his hand, and shakes it. He looks at Ryan. Ryan shakes his hand. He tries to let go, but Cody keeps shaking it. Ryan notices Cody is rubbing his hand with his thumb while shaking it. Ryan jerks his hand away.

**(This is actually based on a true story. A kid at my school named Cody harrased me)**

Cody: Well, I better go. Bye.

Sharpay: Toodles!

Ryan just did a little confused wave.

Cody heads down the hall. He turns around and gives a little wave. Ryan can tell he's looking at him. Sharpay, being the person she is, thinks he's waving at her. She gives him a big wave. She turns around to Ryan.

Sharpay: Wow what a HOTTIE!

Ryan has a confused look on his face.

**(The opening song was originally going to be We're All in This Together, but I couldn't break it down good enough)**

OPENING CREDITS

(I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana plays)

We havent met, and thats ok,

ZAC EFRON AS TROY

Cuz you will be askin for me one day

ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY

Dont wanna wait, in line,

VINESSA ANNE HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA

the moment is mine belive me.

LUCAS GRABEEL AS RYAN

Dont close, your eyes.

CORBIN BLUE AS CHAD

Cuz its a chance worth takin,

MONIQUE COLEMAN AS TAYLOR

and I think that I can shake you.

OLESYA RULIN AS KELSI

**(Kelsi was going to be cut from the series, like Zeke, but I felt I could use her.)**

I know where I stand, I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad it's everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I've got, I've got nerve!

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL : THE SERIES

**(I got the idea for this story, by watching HSM and wondering, Where's all the sex, and drugs, and pregnancy? This is clearly not your typical High School.)**

* * *

**The Devil Wears A Letter Jacket pt 1**

Ryan walked into his first class of the day, and the school year. He usually sat with Sharpay, but she didnt have that class with him. He sat next to Gabriella.

**(Gabriella wasn't going to be in this episode, but Ryan needed someone to talk to. I thought making it Sharpay was to common.)**

Ryan: Hey Gabby.

Gabriella: Hey Ryan! Whats up?

Ryan: Nothing much.Umm I'v got a question.

Gabriella: Okay, shoot.

**(Nobody says that anymore)**

Ryan: How do you know if a guy likes you?

Gabriella: Well uh-- Wait! Are you, um, like that?

**(Why does everyone think Ryan's gay?)**

Ryan: OH hell no, but theres this guy who keeps waving at me, and when we shook hands he was rubbing my hand with his thumb.

Gabriella:Wow. Umm I dont know Ryan. He could be just really nice, or he could have a little crush on you.

**(Why does everyone always jump to conclusions?)**

Just then Cody walk into the room. He walked up and sat next to Ryan.

Cody: Hey Ryan.

He gave Ryan a little sweet smile

Ryan: Hey...

He looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at him. She nodded her head.

After class was over, Ryan walked to his locker. When he opened it a note fell out. He picked it up and opened it. It read:

RYAN, MEET ME IN THE GARDEN AREA NEXT TO THE SCIENCE LAB.

**(Sound Familiar?)**

There was no signature, but Ryan knew who it was. It was Cody. Ryan didnt want to go, but he had to to set Cody straight. He walked up to the garden area and Cody was sitting there.

Cody: You came! Wow, I didnt think you would.

**(I actually didn't intend on Ryan going. Cody was going to get pissed about that. But I thought about it and I wanted to make the episode longer)**

Ryan: Cody, what do you want?

Cody: I need to talk to you. You see, I dont know why, but I think I like you.

Ryan: WHAT?

Cody: I wanted to ask if you'd go out with me.

Ryan: NO! I dont like guys.

Cody: What? You semmed pretty gay to me.

Ryan walked up to him and slapped him.

**(That does seem pretty gay)**

Cody: Wow, I likem' fisety!

**(I got this line from That's So Raven and Hannah Montana)**

Ryan: Asshole!

Cody took off his letter jacket.

**(The name of this episode is a spoof of The Devil Wears Prada.)**

Cody: Ryan, will you wear this.

Ryan: No!

Cody: Please!

Ryan: NO!

Cody: Why?

Ryan: Because I'm not gay!

Cody: I can change that.

Ryan: Cody, I will never in a million years go out with you! To tell you the truth I think your a freak!

**(That line was from Degrassi.)**

Cody punched Ryan. He pulled out a pocket knife.

Cody: I hear you and your sister are pretty close. Hmmm.

He walked out of the garden area. Ryan got up and ran. He ran through the hall and he saw Sharpay making out with Cody. Sharpay noticed him.

Sharpay: Ryan, Cody is coming over tonight so dont interupt.

Ryan: But--

Sharpay: Ryan I dont have time.

Ryan: Ok , but Cody can I talk to you for a second?

Cody: Sure.

They walked aside.

Ryan: Cody I'll go out with you, just dont hurt my sister.

Cody: Sorry Ryan that offers expired.

Ryan: What?

Cody: If you want Sharpay to be safe. Come to my house tomorrow.

**(Is this considered as blackmail?)**

Ryan: Ok fine.

Cody went to Sharpay and they left.

Ryan was getting scared. He had to tell someone. Someone he could trust. Gabriella! He ran to find her. He saw her at the end of the hallway.

Ryan: Gabriella!

Gabriella: Huh?

Ryan: I need to talk to you.

Gabriella: About what.

Ryan: Umm

Gabriella: Ryan it's okay. You can tell me anything.

**(Aww)**

* * *

**The Devil Wears A Letter Jacket pt 2**

Gabriella: OH MY GOSH RYAN!

Ryan: What should I do?

Gabriella: I dont know. Maybe you should report it.

Ryan: I cant! He'll hurt Sharpay.

Gabriella: Well, maybe you should go to his house like he wants you to, and if things get out of hand call me. You have me on speeddial right?

Ryan: Yeah. Okay I'll do it.

That night Ryan drove to Cody's house. When he got there he called Sharpay.

**(Again, I didn't planon Ryan going, but I needed a longer story)**

RING RING

Sharpay: Hello.

Ryan: Hey Sharpay.

Sharpay: Yeah?

Ryan: Is Cody with you?

Sharpay: No he cancelled.

Ryan: Okay. Umm I need to tell you something.

Sharpay: What?

Ryan: Ummm.

Sharpay: WHAT?

Ryan: Nothing, Bye!

**(Ryan was going to tell her, but I changed it because Sharpay wouldn't have beleived him.)**

He quickly hung up. He hopped out of his car and walked to the door of Cody's house. He banged the door three times.

**(Goof here: Ryan's only a freshman, and he's driving?)**

BANG BANG BANG!

Cody slowly opened the door. He looked at Ryan with a devilish smile.

Cody: Ryan, come in.

Ryan walked in cautiously.

Cody: Let's go to the kitchen.

He grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. He went to the cabinet and grabbed two glasses. He opened another cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka. He poured them into both of the glasses and handed one to Ryan.

**(I don't know how Cody got alchohol cause he's in high school, so let's just assume it's his parent's)**

Cody: Let's drink up!

He gave Ryan a sexy little smile. Ryan took a small sip.

Cody: So are we going out now?

Ryan: I- I- (sigh) I guess so.

Cody: Good then...

He took off his letter jacket.

**(The title is refering to Cody being like the Devil and he wears a letter jacket)**

Cody: Wear this.

Ryan: What?

Cody: Put it on!

Ryan: No!

Cody smacked Ryan.

**(It's funny how these guys bitch fight)**

Cody: Bitch I said put it on!

Ryan punched him in the face. He turned and ran as fast as he could down the hallway. Ryan began to feel weird. He fell to the floor. He blacked out.

**(I don't really know what Cody put in Ryan's drink, but it worked)**

Ryan woke up in a big room. He was on a bed. He looked at his legs then his arms. They where both tied to the bed. He was only wearing his boxers and his undershirt. He looked over and his clothes were on the dresser right beside the bed. He tried to reachs for his pants to find his phone.His fingers were barely touching the end of his pants. He tried to reach more. He tried and tried again, then finally he grabbed them. He reached into his pocket and got his phone. He pressed 2 and the phone rang. Ryan could hear the bedroom door opening. Then he heard a soft, "Hello".

**(I'm guessing Sharpay is 1)**

Ryan: GABRIELLA!

Cosy ran towards Ryan.

Ryan: 603 MARTIN LANE!

**(My old Address was 603 Martin Ave)**

Cody smacked the phone out of his hand ,and punched him five times in the face.

Cody: Thats for earlier. Now its time for your punishment for using your phone.

Gabriella called the police.

911: 911 whats your emergency.

Gabriella: I DONT KNOW! MY FRIEND CALLED SCREAMING! HE'S AT 603 MARTIN LANE! HURRY!

She got in her car and drove to 603 Martin Lane.

Cody pulled out his pocket knife. He began to slice Ryans arm.

**(I thought this was too harsh, but you guys seemed to like it)**

Ryan: AHHHH!

Cody cut over and over agian.

Ryan: OH MY GOD! STOP!

Cody: Now you wont think about calling your friend while we're on our date. Now it's time for the best sexual experience of your life! Oh and I've been videotaping this whole thing so we can watch it sometime!

**(When I started thinking about this fic, Guy/Guy rape never crossed my mind. But I wanted to do something I've never seen before, so I went for it.)**

He gave Ryan a big smile. Ryan was sobbing. Cody kissed Ryan on the cheek. He grabbed the end of Ryan's shirt, and started to pulled it up. Just then The door bursted open. It was Gabriella.

Gabriella was shocked at the sight of her friend's bloody arm and where Cody's hands were.

Gabriella: Oh My God!

Cody got his knife and lunged toward Gabriella. Just in the nick of time a police officer shot Cody.

**(I wanted to make this part last longer, but stuff happens)**

BANG!

Cody fell over, dead.

**(I didn't want Cody to die, because I wanted to bring him up again in season 2. I may bring him back anyway, but you never know)**

The next day Ryan and Sharpay stayed home from school. Ryan didn't talk. He just stayed in his room. Sharpay walked in his room.

Sharpay: Hey Ryan.

Ryan: What.

Sharpay: I'm sorry, for the way I treated you.

Ryan just turned away.

Sharpay: Ryan what happened exactly?

Ryan started to cry.

Ryan: He was going to rape me. And he almost killed Gabriella. And- And-

Ryan broke down crying.

Sharpay grabbed Ryan and hugged him.

**(I'm glad I made Ryan and Sharpay lovable siblings)**

Sharpay: Ryan, it's okay. I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again.

She began to cry.

They looked at each other.

Ryan: Now I'm really proud to call you my sister.

**(That line was from Hgh School Musical)**

* * *

Okay there's The Devil Wears A Letter Jacket BTW! I hoped you liked it. I will do a few more, but I don't know how many. REVIEW!!!


	22. Woo Hoo! BTW

Okay it's time for another BTW. There was an episode before this one, but I couldn't think of anything secret about it. But this is the first one to have MAy so I think I'll reveal somethings about May and stuff.

* * *

**Woo Hoo! opening**

Ryan was back at East High. It has been a week since the whole "Cody" incident. His arm was still bandaged up and he had bruises all over his face. As he walked into East High, everyone stared at him. He walked up to his locker, and Sharpay was waiting for him.

Sharpay: Hey Ryan, how are you doing?

Ryan: I'm still a little sore.

There was a tap on Ryan's shoulder. He turned around and May Hickman, the "quiet girl", was standing behind him. She was blushing, but she was also frowning at the sight of Ryan's bruises.

(May's older brother is JT Yorke from Degrassi. Her dad married his mom, who already had JT. Then they had May, who is half Canadian.)

May: Ryan could I talk to you for a second?

Ryan looked at Sharpay

Sharpay: I'm gonna head to class.

She quickly left.

Ryan looked at May.

May: Umm. I just wanted to say...

Ryan: Yes.

May I LIKE YOU!

(May's original name were: Julie, April, and Holly. Holly was the one I picked, but It just didn't feel right.)

Her face turned bloodshot red.

May: I'm such an idiot.

(Well I can't argue with you there.)

She turned around and started to walk away.

Ryan: Wait!

(This was supposed to resemble the time Manny asked out Craig on Degrassi.)

She looked at Ryan.

Ryan: Uhhhh.

They were both speechless.

May: Sooo. Would you like... Maybe...

Ryan: Go out sometime?

(You know this never really happens.)

May: Umm yeah.

She was extremely embarassed.

Ryan: Ok, I'll pick you up at 7:00 on Friday.

May: Okay.

She gave him a big smile. She could tell Ryan was nervous.

Ryan: Uhh. Bye!

He ran away.

May stood there. Then she did something really embarassing.

May: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Hence the name of the episode.)

Everyone stared at her. She looked around. Her faced turned red.

May: Ha Ha Ha. Sorry.

OPENING CREDITS

(I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana plays)

We havent met, and thats ok,

ZAC EFRON AS TROY

Cuz you will be askin for me one day

ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY

Dont wanna wait, in line,

VINESSA ANNE HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA

the moment is mine belive me.

LUCAS GRABEEL AS RYAN

Dont close, your eyes.

CORBIN BLUE AS CHAD

Cuz its a chance worth takin,

MONIQUE COLEMAN AS TAYLOR

and I think that I can shake you.

OLESYA RULIN AS KELSI

I know where I stand, I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad it's everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I've got, I've got nerve!

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL : THE SERIES

Co- Starring

LAURA B. AS MAY

* * *

**Woo Hoo! pt 1**

Ryan caught up with Sharpay after May sorta asked him out.

(Actually I think Ryan asked her out.)

Sharpay: Soooo, who was that?

Ryan: That was May.

Sharpay: Never heard of her.

Ryan: She's a sophmore, and she kinda sorta asked me out.

(I don't know why I made May a sophmore. I guess because Craig was older than Manny.)

Sharpay: Wow your going after an older woman.

Ryan: She's only a year older.

The bell then rang

Sharpay: Ryan! We're going to be late!

They both ran to their individual classes. Sharpay had first period with May. She ran into the computer lab and noticed her. She sat at the seat next to her.

Sharpay: Soo, your May.

May: Uhh, yeah, your Ryan's sister right?

Sharpay: Right. So, I need to talk to you about your little date.

May: Umm, okay.

Sharpay's smile and pretty look changed to a bitchy look.

Sharpay: You listen, and you listen good!

May: Excuse me?

Sharpay: Ryan, just got over something huge, so if you hurt him, I swear to God I will kill you.

(Aww how sweet.)

May: Oh my God. Wha- What happened to him?

Sharpay: I'm not the person you need to ask.

Sharpay turned around and continued doing her class work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like the longest week ever, it was finally Friday. After school Ryan went home to get ready for his date. He dressed in his best preppy clothes and fixed his hair. By the time he was done it was 6:45.

(What, no hat?)

Ryan: Crap! I'm going to be late!

He ran out of his house. He was too young to drive so he had to walk to May's house.

(And yet he drove to Cody's house in "The Devil Weras A Letter Jacket")

When he got there he looked at his watch. He was five minutes late. He ran to the door and rang the doorbell.

DING DONG

May slowly opened the door.

(I figured she would've opened it quickly.)

May: Hey Ryan.

Ryan: Hey, umm sorry I'm late.

May: It's okay. For a second I thaught you stood me up.

Ryan: No! I'd never do that.

May: That's good to know. So let's get going.

Ryan: Okay.

They left May's house and walked to the mall. When they got there they went to the food court. They got their food and sat at a table.

May: Soooo.

Ryan: Hmm?

May: Sharpay told me that something happened to you.

Ryan: Yeah.

May: Well, what happened.

Ryan: Nothing.

May: It's okay, you can tell me.

(Ryan was originally going to tell her, but then Ryan and May might have never been.)

Ryan: NO.

May: Ryan---

Ryan: I SAID NO!

He got up and stormed off.

(What a waste of $15.00.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ryan got home he ran to his bedroom. Sharpay followed him.

Sharpay: Ryan, what happened.

Ryan: You bitch! You just had to tell her.

(I didn't know if the language in this fic was to extreme, but I've had no complaints.)

Sharpay: Ryan, I didn't tell her anything.

Ryan: You might as well have.

Sharpay: All I said was you went through something bad!

DING DONG

Sharpay went downstairs. Ryan could hear Sharpay.

Sharpay: What do you want. Hey get back here!

Ryan could hear footsteps on the stairs. May entered his room and locked the door. Sharpay began banging on the door.

(Ha Ha Ha Ha)

Ryan: What are you doing here?

May: I wanted to apoligize.

Ryan: It's okay, I over reacted.

May: Soooo.

Ryan: Okay I'll tell you what happened.

May: Ryan, you don't have to if you don't want to.

Ryan: I want to.

Ryan told May everything. Even the part about where Cody got shot.

May: Oh my God!

Ryan started to cry.

May: Ryan, It's okay.

She hugged him. She pulled away and looked at Ryan. She then kissed him. She quickly pulled away.

(Ryan was going to make the first move, but I hate how girls always have to be the one to wait for the guy to make the move.)

Ryan: It's okay.

He smiled. He kissed May. She kissed back.

Ryan: May, will you be my,--------

May: Girlfriend?

Ryan: Yeah.

May kissed him.

Ryan: Is that a yes?

May: It's a hell yes.

(Ryan and May weren't originally going to get together in this episode. I was going to bring it up again later, but now I'm glad I did this now.)

* * *

Okay that's another BTW.I'm going to try to do another one tommorrow, but I don't know for sure. REVIEW!!!!! 


	23. Keep Out of Reach of Children BTW

Okay It's Time for a new BTW!

* * *

Keep Out Of Reach Of Children opening

The new girl, Brooke was on her way to school. She walked to her locker and was greeted by Kelsi and Taylor.

(Brooke's name was originally going to be: Alexis, Destiny, and Candy)

Taylor: Hi, I'm Taylor.

Kelsi: I'm Kelsi.

Brooke: My name is Brooke, I transferred here from West High.

(I couldn't think of a better name for a High School)

A group of sleezy looking people walked by.

(What does sleez actually mean?)

Brooke: Who are they?

Kelsi: There bad!

(Well that sums it all up)

Taylor: Yeah, what ever you do, stay away from them.

Kelsi: So, do you want us to show you around?

Brooke: No, that's okay.

Taylor: Okay, see ya!

Brooke walked down the hallway. When she turned around the corner she bumped into a "sleezy" guy wearing a big jacket. A can of spray paint fell out from under his jacket.

Sleez: Watch it Hoe!

(Hahaha I spelled Ho wrong! I spelled it like the gardening tool.)

Brooke: Sorry. Umm, whats the spray paint for? Tagging?

Sleez: Nope.

He got closer to her. He wispered in her ear.

Sleez: It's for getting high.

He walked away. Brooke was confused.

(When I was in like 4th grade we talked about getting high off of spraypaint and cleaners and stuff like that. I hadn't heard of it much, so I decided to write it here.)

OPENING CREDITS

(I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana plays)

We havent met, and thats ok,

ZAC EFRON AS TROY

Cuz you will be askin for me one day

ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY

Dont wanna wait, in line,

VINESSA ANNE HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA

the moment is mine belive me.

LUCAS GRABEEL AS RYAN

Dont close, your eyes.

CORBIN BLUE AS CHAD

Cuz its a chance worth takin,

MONIQUE COLEMAN AS TAYLOR

and I think that I can shake you.

OLESYA RULIN AS KELSI

I know where I stand, I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad it's everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I've got, I've got nerve!

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL : THE SERIES

Co- Starring

LAURA B. AS MAY

and

SHARRIAN AGOSTINO AS BROOKE

* * *

Keep Out Of Reach Of Children pt 1

Brooke walked into her first class. She sat next to the "sleezy" guy. The teacher then gave the assignment.

Teacher: Okay class, I want you guys to get in groups of three, and write a report about your favorite movie. I have a meeting, so please, don't get too roudy.

The teacher left the room, and students began partering up with their friends. Brooke looked at the "sleezy" guy.

(I wanted it to seem like Brooke wanted to hang out with him. Just because of the Peer pressure stuff.)

Brooke: Hey, umm

Sleez: Maxie

(What a tough guy.)

Brooke: Maxie, umm, you wanna be partners?

Maxie: Sorry, I don't associate with people like you.

He got up and walked away. Then Ryan and May walked up to her.

May: Hey, you wanna partner up with us?

Ryan: Yeah, we need one more person.

Brooke: Umm, sure.

They sat down next to her.

(I wanted Ryan and May to become friends with Brooke because of what happened in He's A Superfreak!)

May: So, what movies do you like?

Brooke: Uhh, I like SAW, uhh, HAPPY GILMORE...

May: What about HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL?

(HAhaha I thought this was funny.)

Brooke: Oh, I hate that movie.

Ryan: Yeah, me too.

(How Ironic)

May: What!? You guys are crazy!

(I agree)

They all started laughing. Brooke looked over at Maxie. He was staring right at her, smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, Brooke walked to her locker. She opened it and a note fell out.

(Gosh, A lot of people jave notes coming out of their lockers in this series!)

It said:

BROOKE, MEET US BEHIND "THE SPEC" AFTER SCHOOL

MAXIE

Ryan and May walked up to Brooke.

Ryan: What's that?

Brooke: Oh, uhh, nothing. What is "The Spec"?

May: It's a small resturaunt down the road from the mall.

(The Spec is a spoof off of the resturaunt "The Dot" on Degrassi.)

Brooke: Okay, wow look at the time, I gotta go. Bye.

She ran down the hall

Ryan: Something wierd is going on with her.

May: Maybe we should follow her.

Ryan: Let's go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Brooke walked to the mall. She walked down the street, until she came upon a small resturaunt. "THE SPEC" was written in big letters above the resturaunt. She walked through a small alley. When she reached the back of the building, she saw a small group of teens. She noticed Maxie standing in the middle of them.

Brooke: Hey, Maxie.

Maxie: Sup. Here.

He handed her an open bucket of paint.

(I don't know why I chose paint.)

Brooke: What do I do with this?

Maxie: You sniff it, duh.

The other kids started to laugh.

Brooke: Wait, isn't that dangerous?

Maxie: No, not at all. It's actually good for you.

Brooke: Really?

(NO!!!)

Maxie: Yeah, right guys?

The other kids nodded.

Brooke looked into the paint. She held the paint close to her face, and inhaled deeply.

* * *

Keep Out Of Reach Of Children pt 2

As Brooke inhaled the fumes from the paint, Ryan and May ran from there hiding spot and tried to stop her. But it was too late. Brooke inhaled more. She began to feel a pain in her head.

Ryan: Brooke?

She fell to the ground. She started shaking. May and Ryan ran up to her.

(This is also based on a true story, except in real life it was a pill a girl at my school took that made her have an allergic reaction. Her name was also Brooke.)

May: What's happenig to her?

Ryan: I don't know!

The group just watched for a second then they ran away.

Ryan: May! Go get help!

May ran into The Spec. Brooke began to foam at the mouth. Her eyes were blood shot. She was still shaking. Then people began to run out of The Spec. A group of people crowded around them. Ryan coul hear the sound of an ambulence. When the ambulence arrived, they immediately drove Brooke to the hospital.

----------------------HSM---------------------The Series!---------------------------------------

Ryan and May arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. They approched the front desk.

May: Where's Brooke Gibson

(The last name is true also)

Secretary: I'm sorry, but she's in the O.R.

May: Damnit.

May and Ryan waited for what seemed like hours before a doctor came out. They ran up to him.

Ryan: Is Brooke okay?

Doctor: Yes, she'll be fine. She just needs some time to rest.

May:What happened?

Doctor: When she inhaled the fumes from the paint, it entered her nervous system, causing her to have an allergic reaction.

(I don't know if thats possible, but it seemed pretty good.)

Ryan: So, can we see her.

Doctor: Oh yes, of course.

They walked into Brooke's room and stood next to her.

May: Hey, how are you feeling.

Brooke: I feel terrible, and stupid.

Ryan: It's okay, people make mistakes.

Brooke began to cry.

Ryan: It's okay, we won't leave you.

* * *

Okay that's all for that BTW! Remember I need ideas for next seasons theme song! HELP! and review of course. 


	24. Mercy BTW

Okay time for a new BTW!

* * *

**Mercy opening**

(Mercy is a game were people twist someone elses arm until they say MERCY!!!)

Kelsi and Taylor are about to leave school.

Taylor: So you wanna come over tonight and study with me and Gabriella?

Kelsi: No I have plans with Jason.

Taylor: Oh okay.

(Kelsi was originally going to be cut from these series, like Zeke)

Kelsi: Do you think she'll be okay?

Taylor: Who?

Kelsi: Gabriella.

Taylor: Oh you mean about their breakup.

Kelsi: Yeah

Taylor: She is still pretty upset.

Kelsi: Oh that's so sad.

Taylor: Yeah.

Kelsi looked at her watch.

Kelsi: Crap! Uh I gotta go.

Taylor: Okay, see ya.

Kelsi: Bye.

Kelsi hurried through the hall and walked outside. Jason was waiting at his car. Kelsi ran up to him.

Kesli: Sorry, me and Taylor----

Jason grabbed her arm.

(This part is based off Degrassi Old School episode "Nobody's Perfect")

Jason: Don't you ever keep waiting like that!!!!

Kelsi: Jason let go! I'm sorry.

Jason let go of her arm. He then gave her a hug.

(Jason was going to be cut from the series also, but was brought up in this episode)

Jason: I'm sorry, I was just worried. I love you so much.

(I didn't intend on Jason acting like he was bipolar)

Kelsi hugged him back, but her arm was in pain.

OPENING CREDITS

(I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana plays)

We havent met, and thats ok,

ZAC EFRON AS TROY

Cuz you will be askin for me one day

ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY

Dont wanna wait, in line,

VINESSA ANNE HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA

the moment is mine belive me.

LUCAS GRABEEL AS RYAN

Dont close, your eyes.

CORBIN BLUE AS CHAD

Cuz its a chance worth takin,

MONIQUE COLEMAN AS TAYLOR

and I think that I can shake you.

OLESYA RULIN AS KELSI

I know where I stand, I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad it's everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I've got, I've got nerve!

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL : THE SERIES

Co- Starring

SHARRIAN AGOSTINO AS BROOKE

and

RYNE SANBORN AS JASON

(This epidoe is the reason I kept Kelsi in the series)

* * *

**Mercy pt 1**

(This episode was originally titled simply: Pain)

The next day at school Kelsi didn't talk to anyone. Her arm had a big bruise on it from what Jason did. During lunch Brooke and Taylor sat next to Kelsi.

(Don't ask me how Brooke gets involved)

Taylor: Hey Kelsi, Whats up?

Kelsi didn't say anything. She just looked down holding her arm.

Taylor: Helloooo.

Brooke: Kelsi?

Kelsi: Huh? What?

Taylor: Whats wrong?

Kelsi: Umm, nothing.

Brooke: Then why are you holding your arm like that?

(Kind like Terri)

Kelsi: I'm uhh, just checking my pulse thats all. Um I gotta go.

(Nice excuse, Lol)

Kelsi got up from her seat and began to walk away. She saw Jason across the lunchroom. He was staring right at her.

Kelsi: Actually I think i'll stay here.

She sat next to Brooke and Taylor and continued eating her lunch. Brooke turned around and looked at Jason. He was still looking at Kelsi. Brooke continued to stare at Jason with a concerned look on her face. Then Jason glared at her. She quickly turned around and continued eating her lunch.

(Brooke was originally going to keep interrigating Kelsi until she told the truth. Kelsi was going to tell Taylor and Brooke, and The episode would deal with the after math of Jason going to jail. But that was too simple)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Kelsi was walking home from school. As she came around the corner Jason grabbed her.

(I guess this would make Jason a stalker)

Jason: Did you tell them?

Kelsi: What? No.

Jason: Why didn't you sit next to me at lunch?

Kelsi: I was sitting with my friends.

Jason: Oh, so now your friends are more important than me!!

(Based off of Rick)

Kelsi: No, it's just--

Jason slapped her.

He slammed her against the wall and punched her in the stomach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke began to walk in the direction Kelsi was. She knew something wasn't right. She remembered seeing Kelsi turn around the corner. She ran towards it and turned around the corner. She looked in shock as she saw Kelsi laying on the ground, and Jason was kicking her stomach.

(How does Brooke get involved in everything!?)

Brooke: Oh my God!

Jason looked up at her. He then turned and ran. Brooke ran up to Kelsi.

Brooke: Kelsi!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsi woke up in the hospital the next day. Brooke was just entering the room.

(There is a lot of the hospital in this fic)

Kelsi: Brooke? What happened.

Brooke: Jason- he...

Kelsi: He beat me up.

Brooke: Yes.

Kelsi: What happened to him?

Brooke: The cops are after him now. Don't worry, he'll be in jail soon.

(OR will he?)

Brooke walked up to Kelsi and hugged her.

Kelsi: Thank you Brooke. You're a good friend.

(But Brooke hasn't really spoken to Kelsi since. Strange)

* * *

Okay That's it for this BTW. Remember I Need a theme song for Season 2!!!! HELP. and review. 


	25. Sugar and Spice BTW

Okay it's time for a new BTW!

* * *

**Sugar and Spice opening**

Troy walked into his fifth period class ready to work and get the day over with. He sat near the back of the room so he could try to catch some z's.

(This episode was originally titled:Crushed)

When everyone got in the room the teacher went on about some stuff Troy had never heard of. Then she started talking about a a group activity, but Troy was'nt paying attention. He wasn't the only one though. Brooke was sitting on the other side of the room staring into space.

(It was originally going to be Kelsi, because Troy and Kelsi were just getting over a bad relationship)

Teacher: Okay I will assign everyone into a group. There will be three per group and one group of two.

(What are the odds?)

She went one assigning groups and the only two left were Brooke and Troy.

Teacher: Brooke and Troy since you two weren't paying attention, you two will work together.

(I actually wrote this whole episode as Kelsi being in Brookes place, but it didn't feel right, so I changed it all)

Troy walked over and sat next to Brooke.

Troy: Sooooo.

Brooke: Yep.

Troy: Science.

Brooke: Uhh Huh.

(Awkward!)

Troy: So I think we should start off getting to know each other.

Brooke: Fine.

(As you can see, I added Brooke, because her and Troy hadn't had any interaction, so I knew it would be funny to see an awkward situation)

Troy: Okay I Uhh play basketball, I just recently broke up with my girlfriend.

(Yeah, usually when I talk to girls, that's the first thing I blurt out, LOL)

Brooke: Troy everyone knows what happened. I know she broke up with you.

Troy: Okay what about you. What classes do you have.

Brooke: Uhh Mrs. Nelson, Mr. Mason, Mrs. Santos, Mr. Yorke, now Mrs. Michaelchuck, and for sixth period Mrs. Kerwin.

(Sound familiar? Emma, Spinner, Manny, JT, Paige, and Ashley. lol)

Troy: Okay, What else? Like What do you do for fun?

Brooke: I usually hang out with Ryan and May.

Troy: So what kind of work are we supposed to do?

Brooke: Uhh something with like how mountains are made.

(I hated learning about that)

Troy: Okay so why don't we----

Troy moved his arm and knocked over Brooke's books.

(It's funny how things like that happen)

They both neeled down to get them. There faces were close. They both looked up. There faces were just inches apart. Then Brooke stood up and picked up her books. She sat back at the desk, opened her book, and began to work.

OPENING CREDITS

(I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana plays)

We havent met, and thats ok,

ZAC EFRON AS TROY

Cuz you will be askin for me one day

ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY

Dont wanna wait, in line,

VINESSA ANNE HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA

the moment is mine belive me.

LUCAS GRABEEL AS RYAN

Dont close, your eyes.

CORBIN BLUE AS CHAD

Cuz its a chance worth takin,

MONIQUE COLEMAN AS TAYLOR

and I think that I can shake you.

OLESYA RULIN AS KELSI

I know where I stand, I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad it's everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I've got, I've got nerve!

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL : THE SERIES

Co- Starring

SHARRIAN AGOSTINO AS BROOKE

* * *

**Sugar and Spice pt 1**

The next morning Brooke didn't talk to Troy. She passed him in the hall a few times, but never acknowledged him. When they worked on their project she didn't say much. Troy couldn't take it anymore.

(Why does the guy always have to be the one to make a move!?)

Troy: Brooke.

Brooke didn't answer.

Troy: Brooke!

Brooke: Huh what?

Troy: Whats wrong?

Brooke: What are you talking about?

Troy: Well you seem upset about something.

Brooke: No I'm fine.

Troy: It's just that since yesterday you've been acting weird around me.

(Hmm, I wonder why)

Brooke: I don't know what you're talking about.

Troy: You know damn well what I'm talking about!

(Language please!)

Brooke: Don't yell at me!!!

(See there already fighting, that's no way to start a healthy relationship)

Troy: I'm not, I'm just trying to understand what your deal is!!!

Brooke: My deal is YOU!!!!

Troy: What did I do!!?

Brooke: Well you practically kissed me yesterday!!

(Uh, no he didn't. Your faces were close)

Troy didn't speak.

Brooke: Well?

Troy: Okay, I'm sorry, It was an accident. But-

Brooke: But what?

Troy: You didn't feel anything?

(Well, at least he's not beating around the bush)

Brooke: What?

Troy: 'Cause I did.

Brooke: You did?

Troy blushed.

Troy: Yeah kinda.

Brooke: Well maybe I felt something too.

(Brooke was originally going to say no, and Troy would keep trying to get her to like him)

Troy: So what now?

Brooke: We could try to make this work.

Troy: Okay, so do you wanna go to the Spec after school?

Brooke: Okay, sure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Brooke and Troy walked together to The Spec. They sat at the table ordered their food. They weren't talking much. Then Troy broke the awkward silence.

(More awkwardness)

Troy: So, how long have you liked me?

Brooke: About the first day I came here.

Troy: I'm flattered.

Brooke: Well when did you start liking me?

Troy: Um, yesterday.

(He should've at least lied about it)

Brooke: Oh.

Troy: Yeah. Well, I know this is only our first date, but I was wondering...

Brooke blushed.

Brooke: Wondering what?

Troy: Would you be my... Girlfriend?

(The reason I made things go fast was because I didn't want the episode to be that long, and I wasn't sure about how long their relationship would last)

Brooke giggled.

Brooke: Okay. Yeah sure.

Troy: Great. Welll do you want to go to the rave next Friday?

Brooke: Yeah, I really do. It'll be better to have a date then to go by myself like I was planning.

(Why would she tell him that?)

Troy: Great. I'll pick you up at 6:00.

They ate their food, and Troy walked Brooke home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Friday Brooke got ready to go to the rave. She looked at the clock and it said 6:15.

Brooke: Oh crap!

She ran to her front door, expecting to see Troy waiting at the door.When she opened the door, noone was there. She walked to her living room and sat on her couch. She sat and waited for a while. She looked at the clock. it was now 6:45.

(This happens a lot. That's why I put it in this episode)

She was now getting frustrated. But she wouldn't lose her cool. She waited a while longer. It was now 7:05. She got out her cellphone and called Troy. It rang and rang and rang. But noone answered. She called Taylor.

(Why would she call Taylor?)

RING RING RING

Taylor: Hello?

Brooke: Hey Taylor, it's me Brooke.

Taylor: Oh hey whats up?

Brooke: Nothing, I was just wondering if you know where Troy is.

(I was originally going to have her call Gabriella, because Brooke was going to think he was with her. But that idea was scraped)

Taylor: I don't know, but Chad called earlyer and said him and Troy were going to play basketball for about 20 minutes after practice.

Brooke: I thought they weren't freinds anymore.

Taylor: No they made up.

(I wrote an episode where Troy and Chad made up, but I accidently deleted it. Just consider it a lost episode.)

Brooke: OH, well Troy and I were supposed to go to the rave, but he hasn't called or anything.

Taylor: He should have. Practice ended a long time ago.

Brooke: Okay well, I'll go check the gym.

Taylor: Okay bye.

She hung up. Brooke ran all the way to the gym. when she opened the door she saw Troy and Chad playing basketball. She walked up to Troy.

Troy: Brooke? What are you doing here. I thought I was supposed to pick you up.

(He was)

Brooke: Yeah you were.

Troy: Huh?

Brooke pulled out her phone and showed him the time. It was 7:30.

Troy: Brooke...

Brooke: No it's okay, if you'd rather hang out with your friends thats fine.

She walked away.

Troy: Brooke wait.

Brooke: What?

Troy: I'm sorry, I lost track of time.

Brooke: I don't care. Just go and play basketball.

Troy: Brooke!

Brooke: WHAT!

Troy: I'm trying to apologize!

Brooke: Apology not accepted!!

(I'm sensing this has happened before)

Troy: WHy are you always like that!!!?

Brooke: Like what!!??

Troy: A bitch!!

(I was worried using the B-Word in this fanfic. I didn't know if it was okay for a rated T fic.)

Brooke slapped Troy. She started to cry.

Troy: Brooke I-

She ran out of the gym.

Troy: Brooke!

Chad walked up to Troy.

Chad: Dude just let her go.

Troy: I'm so stupid.

(Yeah)

* * *

Okay that's all for this BTW. Remember I still need a sond for season two opening!!! Please give me some ideas! Review! 


	26. He's a Superfreak BTW

Okay this is the last BTW before the season finale! Here it goes.

* * *

**He's A Superfreak! opening**

(Title is based on that old song She's a Superfreak)

Ryan was at his locker early Monday morning. He was supposed to meet May there at 7:30.

(Normally schools don't start THAT early, but who cares)

He pulled out his Algebra book and then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting it to be May. But it was Brooke.

Brooke: Hey Ry, What's up?

Ryan: Nothing, just waiting on May.

Brooke:Well here she comes.

Ryan turned around and noticed May walking up to him. He was glad to ssee her, but when she approached him, he noticed she was crying.

(I had originally written a different chapter where Sharpay was going to try out for the cheerleading squad, and weird things kept happening, making Sharpay have second thoughts about it. I even submitted it, but I later took it down)

Ryan:May, what's wrong?

May:Ry-Ry-Ryan!

Ryan hugged her.

Ryan: What's wrong?

May:My brother, he-he-he's dead.

Ryan: What? How?

Brooke:Oh my gosh.

May:He was stabbed. I-I-I have to leave.

Ryan: Leave, why?

May: I have to go to Toronto. For my brother's funeral.

(I never intended for May to be Canadian American. I just thought it would be funny, and I needed an excuse for May to leave for a little bit, so Ryan and Brooke could get together.)

Ryan:Toronto! Why there?

May:That's where my brother and my mom lived.

Brooke: Are you Canadian?

May: No my Dad went there and met my mom who already had a kid. Then they had me. It's a long story.

(Yeah that makes you kinda Canadian!)

Brooke: When will you be back.

May:August.

Ryan: Your going to be gone for the rest of the year!?

(IDK why.)

May: Yeah, but I'll still call you guys.

She was starting to sob. She got her backpack out of Ryan's locker. They sometimes shared lockers. She gave Ryan and Brooke a hug.

May:I'll miss you guys.

She was still crying. Ryan was beginning to tear up a little bit too.

(Aww)

May: Bye.

To avoid anymore emotional moments, May quickly left Ryan and Brooke.

Ryan: I sure am going to miis her.

Brooke: Me too, but she'll be back.

Ryan: How can you be sure?

Brooke: Because it's May. I think we both know her well enough to beleive what she said.

Ryan:That's what I like about you Brooke.

Brooke: What?

Ryan: Your always thinking positive.

Brooke: Wow, that's so. . . CORNY!

(Yeah kinda)

Ryan started laughing. Then Brooke started laughing.

Ryan: Oh yeah?

Brooke:Yeah!

Ryan grabbed Brooke and started to tickle her.

(Right there! That was a bad move!)

Brooke: Ry! Ry! Ah Ha Ha HA Stop!!

(May would be pissed)

Then Sharpay walked by.

Sharpay: Ryan!

Ryan and Brooke looked up.

Ryan: What!?

Sharpay: Can I talk to you for a second?

(Busted)

Ryan walked over to Sharpay.

(It was originally going to be Gabriella)

Sharpay: Ryan, just because May's gone doesn't mean you can go around and flirt with other girls!

Ryan: I wasn't flirting with her.

Sharpay:That's what it looked like to me.

(Me too)

Ryan:How did you know May was gone?

Sharpay:There's not one thing that goes on in this school that I don't know.

(Quote from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, except it was the hotel instead of the school)

Ryan:If that was the case you'd know I wasn't flirting with Brooke.

Sharpay:Ryan, just don't get too excited, about Brooke.

Ryan: I'm NOT!!!

Sharpay: Whatever Ryan.

Sharpay walked off.

Ryan turned back to Brooke who just had a confused look on her face.

OPENING CREDITS

(I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana plays)

We havent met, and thats ok,

ZAC EFRON AS TROY

Cuz you will be askin for me one day

ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY

Dont wanna wait, in line,

VINESSA ANNE HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA

the moment is mine belive me.

LUCAS GRABEEL AS RYAN

Dont close, your eyes.

CORBIN BLUE AS CHAD

Cuz its a chance worth takin,

MONIQUE COLEMAN AS TAYLOR

and I think that I can shake you.

OLESYA RULIN AS KELSI

I know where I stand, I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad it's everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I've got, I've got nerve!

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL : THE SERIES

Co- Starring

LAURA B. AS MAY

and

SHARRIAN AGOSTINO AS BROOKE

(This is May's last appearence in season 1)

* * *

**He's A Superfreak pt 1**

As Ryan walked to his first period class that day, all he could think about was what Sharpay said. He never meant to flirt with Brooke. When he got to his first period class he sat next to Brooke.

(Smart move)

Brooke:Hey Ry, what did Sharpay want to talk to you about earlier?

Ryan: Umm, nothing. Just something about Shrek the Third.

(What?)

Brooke:Ha Ha Ha What?

Ryan:Yeah she is a little out there.

Then Brooke flopped her hair. Ryan knew that this was one of the most common signs that a girl is flirting with you.

(It is right?)

Ryan: Yeah, man I miss May.

Brooke:Ryan, she left like ten minutes ago.

Ryan:Yeah, but I love her so much.

(Aww so sweet)

Ryan was trying to get Brooke to stop flirting with him.

Brooke: Hey Ryan, will you like come with me to see 28 Weeks Later?

(Awsome movie by the way)

Ryan: Brooke I'm dating May!

Brooke: Ryan calm down. Not as a date. I just don't want to see it alone.

Ryan:Well I guess I could, but I don't want it to seem weird or anything.

Brooke:Ryan what are you talking about? I know your dating May, and I am honestly not attracted to you.

(Excuse me while I laugh. . . HA!)

Ryan: I know, but earlier Sharpay said it looked like we were flirting, and-

Brooke: What!! I thought you said--

Ryan: I lied, because I didn't want you to feel bad, or anything.

Brooke: It's okay Ryan, let's just forget about this.

Ryan: Alright, but do you still want to go to the movies?

Brooke: I guess so.

Then Mr. DelRossi walked in.

Mr. DelRossi: Alright class get out you books and turn to page 135.

(That's Marco's last name.)

* * *

That night Ryan and Brooke arrived at the movie theater. They ordered the tickets and went in the theater. When the movie started, Ryan noticed Brooke was shaking. 

(Don't ask me how 2 fifteen year olds can get into and R rated movie)

Ryan: Brooke what's wrong?

Brooke: I'm just scared, that's all.

Ryan: Well, don't be.

He accidently put his hand on hers. Brooke looked down. Ryan didn't move. Brooke pulled her hand away.

(Does this happen in real life?)

Ryan: Sorry.

Brooke: It's okay, it was just an accident.

(Originally they were going to go to a fair and kiss on top of the ferris wheel)

About halfway through the movie, an infect zombie thing jump out and Brooke screamed. She Put her head on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan looked at her. Brooke looked up at Ryan. There faces were almost 2 inches apart. Brooke leaned in and kissed Ryan. Ryan pulled his head up and looked at Brooke. He was in complete shock. Brooke got up and ran out of the theater. Ryan ran after her.

Ryan: Brooke! Wait!

(At first Ryan was going to kiss her,but it didn't seem right)

Brooke stopped and turned around.

Brooke: Ryan, I'm so sorry. I was just caught up in the moment and--

Ryan kissed Brooke. She pushed him away.

Brooke: Ryan, your dating May.

Ryan wasn't thinking right. He like Brooke and May. But May was out of the country. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

(People do this a lot, and I don't want you guys to hate Ryan.)

Ryan: Brooke, May broke up with me.

Brooke: What, When?

Ryan: Before I left to come here. That's why I kissed you just now.

Brooke: Well then, what do you want to do.

Ryan: I want to finish our "date".

Brooke smiled at Ryan.

They walked back into the theater, holding each others hand.

(It would be sweet, if it wasn't so evil)

* * *

Okay that's all the BTW's for this season. Next episode will be the season finale. Remember I need a theme song for season 2. Give me some suggestions! REVIEW!!! 


	27. CrushCrushCrush opening

Ok first off I am sooooooo sorry. I havent updated in over a year. But I am going to try to continue this fic. I have been getting some ideas for a season 2, so I wanna hurry up and finish season one. Here it goes :)

Ryan is sitting at his desk. The whole classroom is quiet. They are taking their final exams. They only thing he can think about is Brooke. Then, the bell rang. They class got out of their seats and began to leave. Ryan met Brooke, as the walked out.

Brooke: I soo bombed that.

Ryan: Ha, I think I did ok.

Brooke and Ryan held hands as they walked down the hallway. Someone tapped on Ryan's shoulder. He turned around. It was Sharpay.

Sharpay: Ryan, can I talk to you for a minute?

She looked at Brooke.

Sharpay: Alone. . .

Ryan: Sharpay, whatever you have to say to me, you can say to Brooke too.

Brooke: It's ok Ryan. I'll just meet you at my locker.

Brooke walked away. Sharpay slapped Ryan in the back of the head.

Sharpay: Ryan, what the hell. You're dating May.

Ryan: We broke up.

Sharpay: When? Was that before or after youu were tickling Brooke.

Ryan was stuck.

Ryan: Sharpay, stay out of my personal life. It's none of your business.

Ryan started to walk away.

Sharpay: It'll be my business when I tell them.

Ryan looked back.

Ryan: No. Cause your not telling them.

Sharpay: And who's going to stop me.

Ryan pushed Sharopay against the locker. Sharpay looked shocked at first. She slapped Ryan across the face. Ryan pushed Sharpay again. Sharpay started shoving back. Someone noticed them. Then other people noticed. And then someone shouted.

Kid: Fight!!

And the rest joined.

Kids: Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight.

Ryan and Sharpay began hitting each other. Sharpay hit Ryan in the face. Ryan punched her shoulder.

Mr. Masui: Alright break it up! Now!!

He split them up.

Mr. Matsui: Both of you in my office. Now!

OPENING CREDITS

(I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana plays)

We havent met, and thats ok,

ZAC EFRON AS TROY

Cuz you will be askin for me one day

ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY

Dont wanna wait, in line,

VINESSA ANNE HUDGENS AS GABRIELLA

the moment is mine belive me.

LUCAS GRABEEL AS RYAN

Dont close, your eyes.

CORBIN BLUE AS CHAD

Cuz its a chance worth takin,

MONIQUE COLEMAN AS TAYLOR

and I think that I can shake you.

OLESYA RULIN AS KELSI

I know where I stand, I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad it's everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I've got, I've got nerve!

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL : THE SERIES

Co- Starring

SHARRIAN AGOSTINO AS BROOKE

* * *

Lol. Well the first fight of the series went to Ryan and Sharpay. I think that's pretty edgy. So review please, and I will post more soon. And I will give you a tiny spoiler about season 2!!

There will be at least 4 new characters:

Tiara

Jimmie

Donny

and a secret one.

so tune in :)


End file.
